Add as Friend
by Gining
Summary: Young woman are going missing all over the planet. Reeve assigns Yuffie to find out why. But what does the new web app have to do with it? And why does Vincent have to be involved?
1. Connect!

A/n: Hello readers! I'm going to warn you here and now that I am normally an aurikku writer. However, I had this idea that did not fit my normal choice of pairings. But it does fit yuffentine quite well. This isn't the first time I have ventured out of FFX fanfiction, but bare with me anyway. Not sure how long this will end up, perhaps four or five chapters? We'll see.

Disclaimer states that Gining owes no rights to any person, place, or other events within the confines of this story. I merely write to expand myself as a writer.

* * *

><p>Stormy violet eyes stared at the screen in deep concentration. The lights around the building were off having been shut down some hours ago. That didn't seem to stop the owner of these eyes though. She plodded on typing when needed and reading when she didn't. Papers lay scattered on the desk to her right as she had long since disregarded them some time ago. They were boring and useless anyway.<p>

Reeve Tuesti had been informed of yet another potential threat to the peace of the new world they had established after the final defeat of Jenova and Sephiroth. As head of the WRO, and general champion of all that's good, he had placed his head of information on the task. This was one job this rose was going to succeed in.

Yuffie Kisaragi, White Rose of Wutai and next in line for empress. She may have loved playing practical jokes on her friends, but she cared just as much about the planet as anyone else. She just showed it in a different way. Like now was a good example. People were scared and suffering and she was going to find out why.

People, mostly young woman, were going missing. This was different from two years ago, it was not groups such as those killed like deepground had done. These were single young woman between the ages of twenty and thirty, all of them having dark brown hair. That was the only connection they could find between them.

After exhausting all of his resources, Reeve finally gave up and gave the job over to Yuffie. Being younger and more in tune with the planet around them, he hoped she would have more luck then he. So far though, she seemed to be failing, and failing miserably. Getting bored, Yuffie clicked on another tab within her screen to do something fun until she could think of more leads.

She was so engrossed in the page that she failed to notice when the office door opened. It wasn't until cold steel and a click behind her head were felt and heard. Her head shot up and eyes opened wide in fear. "Look I know nothing! I'm just a janitor playing around on a computer that was left on. Really!" She blurted out quickly. Security knew she was here, so if the person got past them, that must mean they were an intruder. Her hand slowly and secretly reached under her desk where her shuriken was hidden.

At the sound of her high pitched protest, the weapon was removed. There was a second of silence before her name was spoken, "Yuffie."

"Vince!" She jumped from her chair sending it flying backwards where it was caught by a gold claw. Her weapon became unneeded and forgotten. "You trying to give me a heart attack? I thought I was all alone! What are you doing here?" She had stepped closer to him with one finger raised.

The gold hand pushed the chair back gently before he leaned over to see what she had been working on. "Connect?" He questioned ignoring her for the time being.

Forgetting that he had completely caught her by surprise, Yuffie began to explain the site she was on. "Oh yeah! It's this new thing that everyone is doing now! You can post pictures and talk to people and play games and stuff! You should try it!" Suddenly she shrunk back in thought. "On second thought, maybe it's not for you. You aren't really the best people person."

"Yuffie, what are you doing in the WRO building this time of night? Shouldn't you be home?" Red eyes gazed at her taking in the disheveled hair and clothing. Whatever she was doing, she had been at it for some time.

Feeling slightly unnerved now, Yuffie ran her hands through her dark hair trying to get it under control. "Yeah well. I wasn't here for that. Not really. I just needed the distraction." An eyebrow went up as Vince waited for her to go on. "Reeve gave me this job you see. You hear about those girls going missing?"

"Perhaps."

Rolling her eyes at his short answer, she went on. "You see he ran out of ideas, and yours truly being the best at gathering information was asked to take over for him! Once I crack this case, I can prove to you all that I'm not such a screw up after all." Her face brightened at the prospect of being able to demonstrate her worth to the gang.

"Just don't go getting yourself in over your head," He warned her before turning away and heading out the door red cape billowing out behind him.

Stomping her foot, Yuffie shouted out behind him. "Don't you worry, Vincent Valentine! I'll prove to even you that I can do it. Just you wait and see!" Now frustrated Yuffie flopped down on her chair and turned her attention back to the screen in front of her. There was a message box blinking waiting for her response. She clicked the box and smiled. At least someone cared about her thoughts.

* * *

><p>^^^^<strong>Two Weeks Later<strong>^^^^

"Cloud! Better get down here fast! Got another delivery for you!" The dark haired barmaid stood at the bottom of the stairs and shouted loudly while cupping her hands over her mouth in a makeshift megaphone. The man she was shouting for stumbled at the top before finding his footing and rushing down.

"Geez, Tifa. I wasn't that far away. This must be pretty important for you to yell like that." Cloud adjusted his black coat before standing at the bar and reaching out for the box.

"Yeah, sorry about that. It's just that Rufus called back saying that this needs to be in Junon by the morning. It seems some miscommunication occurred and his secretary got her dates mixed up. He's willing to pay double if you can do it."

This caught the blond's attention. Rufus was known to have lots of gil and flaunt it when wanted. But he paid highly as well, to double that, well no more needed to be said. "Guess I better get going then. See you when I return." Grabbing the box, he hurried out.

Tifa sighed as she shook her head. Cloud never changed, at least not much. He still ran, but now he was running to them becoming a family and not away. That brought her some comfort as she picked up another glass and began washing it.

Footsteps from the back made her look up from the job. "Vincent? What are you doing here?" She questioned the dark gunslinger.

"Is Yuffie around?" He asked at the same time he searched the small bar with his eyes.

Tifa frowned, it was abnormal for Vincent to be searching for the Wutaian, but he had his reasons. He was not a malicious man, so she knew it couldn't have been too bad. If anything it was probably because he wanted to confront her for another one of her jokes. "Sorry, Vince. I haven't seen her since early last night. If I see her, I'll let her know you were looking for her!" She called to his retreating back.

He nodded once before walking away from where he came from. Perhaps Reeve would know. The man was her boss after all (and his when he was loath to admit it). The streets of Edge were crowded as he walked down. The citations had grown used to his presence and as such he did not receive the stares he used to. In a way, he sort of missed it. When they stopped to point and stare at him, it gave him room to pass. Now he was just one of them. Good because it meant he was finally accepted, bad because he was in a hurry.

When he reached the tall building, Vincent was confronted right away by Reeve at the front doors. Whatever reasons he had for being outside and not in his office was quickly dismissed as the man in question hurried over.

"Ah, Vincent. Just the person I was looking for!" He said as he reached Vincent's side, big grin on his goateed face.

"Good to see you too," Vincent muttered. Anytime Reeve greeted him like that it usually meant he was needed for a long distance trip.

"I'm sorry to do this to you. You can refuse if you want, but it would mean a lot to me." Vincent raised a brow waiting to hear what it was going to be this time. "There were some rumors up at Icicle Inn. I need you to go check them out for me. It should only take a week at most to check them out."

Vincent hummed as he noted the distressed expression on the man's face. Reeve wasn't kidding when he said it would mean a lot. "If it will make you happy. When do I leave?"

The WRO commissioner seemed to relax as he guided Vincent inside the building and to the elevators. He pulled a small card from a coat pocket and slipped it through a reader. A second later a green light lit up and the doors opened. "I'll brief you once we get upstairs. This is a very high priority mission. We cannot allow any information leak out as it could cause a panic." With a slight nod of his head, Vincent followed the man inside the small area. Reeve pressed the button that would take them to the top floor, but indicated not to say anything yet. That wasn't a problem for the dark dressed man.

When the doors opened again, Vincent looked around in surprise. Hojo had given him extraordinary vision, but there were times when even he had trouble seeing in the pitch darkness. Now he could see all under the light of the florescent bulbs overhead. Reeve had been making a lot of modifications in the past two weeks.

After the attack by deepground two years ago, Reeve had done a fantastic job of restoring the building. The stairwells had been refurnished, walls themselves repainted and repaired. It was an amazing restoration job. A hand reached out in front of him before he could take more then three steps. "Oh, I almost forgot. You'll need this." A card was held out in front of him. His name and WRO status were embossed on the front. "I changed security after the incident. I'm sure you can understand why." He laughed lightly as Vincent reached out and took the identification card.

He glanced at it noticing his did not seem to have his picture similar to the one Reeve wore on his coat. Figuring it was because he was not a photogenic person, he shrugged and clipped it to his cape. This must have been a recent update to the overall building as he seemed to have no trouble moving around the night he confronted Yuffie. Thinking of her made him wonder where she could have gone off to. It was unlike her not to be nearby and pestering him with questions or pranks.

Reeve slid his card inside another reader as he stopped in front of the door. He opened it once clearance was given and waved Vincent in first. Inside the room was a long table, meant for ten people to sit at. On one side of the room, near his left was a large white board. A few notes were hastily written on it that he assumed pertained to the mission he had agreed to do. At the far end of the table the chair was turned around and facing the wall. At the sounds of his metal boots hitting the floor, the chair was spun around revealing the one person he was searching for.

"Hiya, Vince! Surprised to see me?" Yuffie waved her arm high above her head as if she was waving to him from the far side of a field and not the small briefing room.

Reeve had the sense to look slightly ashamed when Vincent glanced over. "Yuffie will be accompanying you."

Vincent sighed as he took a seat to the right of the room, far away from where Yuffie sat earning a raspberry from the rose. "What do I need to know?" He asked ignoring the childish gesture.

Forcing himself not to roll his eyes at the two, Reeve moved over to the board and picked up a marker. He began by drawing a quick diagram of the information they had. "The town of Icicle Inn is surrounded on all sides by tall mountains. Yet even given this information, residents are complaining of beasts entering the town in the dark of night from here, in the north." He circled the area where most complaints were coming from.

Vincent, who had been holding his chin in his hand during this removed the leather clad appendage to speak out, "Why don't you just send in a team of agents? Why us?"

"That's a good question, but we already have. I sent in a team of four three weeks ago. Three of them returned injured. This is why I need you. Yuffie will be going not only because I do not risk sending any agent alone, but she mentioned about needing information for her own investigation. These are not normal beasts killing off villagers, I need the best people that I got. That just happens to be you."

Vincent hummed deep in his throat as if thinking the job over. One digit of his clawed hand tapped gently against the table as he weighed the pros and cons of what Reeve was asking of him. His red eyes turned to Yuffie before the tapping stopped. "We will each have our own assignment?" He questioned to make sure.

Yuffie rolled her eyes as she shouted out, Oh, really, Vince! Am I that hard to get along with? Would it be different if I was Tifa going with you? At least then you would have something to look at, right? But too bad, she has Cloud."

"Yuffie," Reeve warned before she could say anymore. It was tough enough getting Vincent to agree to some of the other assignments without her adding in own opinions. With a huff, she crossed her arms over her chest and slumped into her seat having been verbally reprimanded. "Take some time to think about it," He then offered.

"No, I'll do it." Vincent spoke up quickly earning a grin from his boss.

Reeve sent a prayer up to whatever higher power was listening before explaining the rest of the mission to him.


	2. Icicle Inn

**Nothing to say here, just a disclaimer that says Gin no own, you no sue**

* * *

><p>Yuffie stood in the air hanger leaning against a soot darkened wall as WRO soldiers ran around. She played on her phone until Cid arrived to take her and Vincent to Icicle Inn. To anyone watching they would have been impressed at how deft her fingers moved over the keys as she contently typed away. She even had enough talent to be able to look up once in a while without breaking her stride.<p>

When Vincent entered the hanger, she quickly sent one last message and pocketed the phone. Running over to him, she squealed his name earning several odd stares before people recognized where the sound came from. "So glad _someone_ is on time. Thought I was going to have to walk over the ocean!" She shouted before throwing her arms around his waist and backing off quickly lest anyone would have seen her.

Before Vincent had a chance to respond, a rough voice, abused by smoking, shouted. "The hell? The way you play on that phone of yours, you shoulda seen that you were early and I'm the one on time! Hey, Vince. Least one of my passengers won't make me lose my hearing."

"Cid." Vincent greeted the pilot before reaching down to what felt like a newly emptied armor. "Yuffie, my materia if you will." He held out his gloved hand, palm up, waiting for his items to be returned.

Yuffie stuttered a bit as if insulted before grumbling and handing the contain and cure materias back. "It's not like I planned on keeping them. They were closer then mine to being mastered. I was just gonna copy them!" Her arms crossed over her chest in annoyance. It had been years ago when she stole their materia, why couldn't they just learn to trust her?

"You coulda just asked," Cid muttered around the cigarette that hung from his lip.

Yuffie rolled her eyes and stomped away toward the ship. "Don't blame me when I hurl because of your driving, Cid!" If the pilot said anything in response, it went ignored as she pulled her phone back out and began typing as she entered the ship through the open cargo bay doors.

Vincent watched her with concern. He never expected her to keep his materia, but Cid was right, she could have asked. That was not what was bothering him though. It was that dependence on her phone that got to him. He did not want to even think about what it would mean if she got distracted by it during some important mission.

"Come on, Vince. Let's get going. She's just a kid with no manners." Cid walked off shouting orders to any he passed making sure everything was set for departure.

Shaking his head, Vincent followed. This just meant he would have to be on high guard for Yuffie's sake.

* * *

><p>He attempted not to roll his eyes, it wasn't like him. Cid had turned the jets on high, and made sure to take the scenic route all in the attempt to irritate the Wutain princess. True the ride had made even he, with all his enhancements, a bit on the nauseous side as well. However, Vincent pushed that aside to help his comrade off the airship and up the snow covered hill where the inn was.<p>

He felt sorry for the young woman, she was downright miserable. Her arms covered her midsection as she forced back any notions of vomiting. "Ugh, if Cid ever does that to me again, I'm gonna make him regret he ever messed with me. Just wait until he sees what I teach his kids." Yuffie snickered before moaning in nausea.

"Perhaps we should get our rooms and rest before you think of any revenge plots. Cid will be back to pick us up in two weeks. You can do what you want then," Vincent assured her as they arrived in front of the inn.

"You know, Vince. If I was feeling better, I would swear that was a joke. I seem to be rubbing off on you!"

"I'm sure you are," He replied in monotone before opening the door and guiding her inside where it was much warmer than outside.

The inn wasn't overly decorated. Not many people came this far north as it was too cold for most of them. A fire off to the right burned brightly warming the room nicely. In front of it was a small table with three chairs, two of which were occupied. Tapestries lined the walls on all sides and going so far as to go up the stairs as well. The floor was covered by what seemed to be the coats of fiends found in the area. It was trimmed short, but very soft under their feet.

As they entered one of the men sitting by the fire jumped up and ran behind the counter that stretched along the back wall. "'Ello there!" He greeted before noticing how pale the female appeared. "She looks like she needs a room and soon. Cold get to 'er?"

Vincent helped Yuffie into one the chairs by the fire before approaching the counter. "Actually it's a bit of airsickness." The man nodded in understanding as Vincent went on. "We should have two rooms reserved. They would be under the name Tuesti."

The man looked thoughtful before reaching under the counter and pulling a thick book out. He quickly flipped to the back and used one finger to scroll down the list. "Ah, here we are, except..." His face took on a much deeper red color as he glanced up to the leather clad man in front of him. Vincent repeated the man's last word probing him to continue so he could learn what the problem was. "Except, that the snow we had yesterday collapsed the roof of one of the rooms. And I'm afraid all the others are booked."

Yuffie, having heard this stood up and made her way over. "Vinnie," She whined. "Don't tell me was have to share. I need my space!"

Vincent pulled his face deep inside his cloak as he pursed his lips in thought. He didn't like the idea any better then she did, but if they had no other option, "Are there at least two beds?" He finally questioned.

The man stuttered a bit not really wanting to answer truthfully, but knowing he had to.

Yuffie grew inpatient and threw her hands on the counter and leaned over as far as she could. Her violet eyes grew narrow as she stared at the man behind it. "You had best say that there are two beds or my shuriken will be shoved so far up..."

Vincent grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back before she could finish her threat. He glanced down at her once in warning before attempting to negotiate. "We will take what you have, however, we expect a discount for our troubles. I think thirty percent should do it." He casually dropped his right hand down and settled it near where Cerberus hung on his thigh.

The man tried to appear brave but upon seeing the large gun he immediately dropped the pretense. "Thirty percent, sir? Yes, yes that sounds more then fair. If you can wait just one moment I can have you all set up. If you would just sign here while I get the room ready." The book he turned and slid over to Vincent while the innkeeper shouted for the other person still sitting in the chair to make sure the room was ready.

Within two minutes he returned and Vincent was handed a silver key. Thanking the innkeeper, Vincent took hold of Yuffie's arm and dragged her up the stairs with him before she had a chance to cause any trouble.

When they reached the room, Vincent took note of everything there before entering. A window faced the north wall, the bed against the east. A tiny wooden nightstand stood next to the bed. A door on the opposite side of the room led to what he assumed to be a washroom. A dresser was placed next to that door.

Yuffie rushed passed him and made a beeline for the queen sized bed. "Ah! Comfort at least! It's not as good as the one at home but it will do!" She stretched her body out on top of the covers before pulling her phone from her pocket and began typing once more.

Vincent tilted his head to try and get a better look at what she was so interested in, but her shoulder prevented him from seeing much. Instead, he took the time to search the room for any chance it may have been bugged. Yuffie laughing caused him to pause from time to time, but it did not stop him. Once the room seemed clear, he stood over the bed and crossed his arms over his chest. "If I may be so forward, what is it you are playing?"

The white rose stopped typing to stare up at his in shock. She had to tilt her head back pretty far as he stood quite tall over her. "Huh? I'm not playing anything. Remember back when you snuck up on me? And I still owe you for that by the way." He nodded once as she went on, "It's a mobile version of Connect. With it I can still talk and play games with all my friends. Cloud and Tifa use it too! It's how I keep up on all the latest gossip!"

With a defeated sigh, Vincent dropped his hands to his sides and moved away from the bed. "I'm going out to get some food, you want any?" He asked as he opened the hotel door.

"Whatever you get is fine! You know what I like!" She shouted to him without looking away from the screen in front of her.

He made a low grunting sound indicating he heard her before exiting the door. The innkeeper was sitting back by the fire when he reached the foyer and he nodded once before going out the main door. He had been in this town before, sometime last year, but things were changed slightly. The small village was growing slowly but surely. Vincent pulled his cloak up closer to his face and marched to where he remembered a diner used to be.

Fortunately it was still there and had not closed yet for the night. The moon was high in the sky now, and he figured midnight was not too far off. Tiny bells rattled as he entered and a waitress looked up as he entered. She almost looked afraid to speak out in greeting, but found her courage.

"Hi there. What can I do for you tonight?" She asked without moving closer to the bar.

Sitting down, Vincent made sure to use his gloved hand to reach for a menu. He glanced over it quickly before ordering some soup for him now as well as more food to take back to the inn with him. He figured Yuffie would be happy to have some steamed noodles in sauce. It seemed a fitting meal for her.

It was late by the time he left the diner. After introducing himself and explaining why he was in town, the server warmed up to him almost immediately. It seemed she had lost a sister to the menace that was plaguing the town. Without having to ask too many questions, Vincent received more information than he ever thought he would acquire. Once the waitress began others told their stories as well. The only problem he had, no one was able to tell him what the menace looked like. All that had seen it either were killed or died shortly afterward.

He left with the information he had and carefully headed back to the inn. He was warned not to travel alone, but he assured them he would be just fine. A plastic bag was carried in his clawed hand as red eyes moved constantly alert. The area seemed quiet and calm and he had no problems reaching the inn. The foyer was empty now, the innkeeper having long since gone to bed.

Stairs creaked as he made his way back to the room he and Yuffie would be forced to share for the next two weeks. She was sleeping by the time he returned. Truthfully he was not surprised. He had been gone for some time. Her body lay sprawled out along the length of the bed providing no room for anyone else had they would have wanted to join her.

Honestly though, Vincent did not plan on sleeping. His enhancements meant he needed less sleep then the normal person. The thought that he was not normal brought a small twinge of remorse for only a second. After deepground he had come to terms with who he was. Or so he thought. He had friends, a job, and a home, all normal needs. Although his body still housed three demons (Chaos having returned to the planet). He was living life as best as he could for now.

Placing the bag on a nearby dresser, Vincent helped coax a sleeping Yuffie to lie under the blankets where she would be warmer. Once that deed was accomplished, he removed his cloak and draped it over top of everything else. The young rose was not made for the cooler temperatures the area created. She was sunshine and brightness.

Vincent stood near the window. He settled one forearm against the frame, and it was here that he spent the night.

* * *

><p>Tanned arms stretched high above dark hair as the young woman woke the next morning. Yuffie jumped out of bed intent on reaching the washroom and getting cleaned for the day. She never noticed the man by the window. It was in this way that she went. Only paying enough attention to the next matter at hand. After showering, Yuffie was off and out in the town. Two woman had gone missing and it had nothing to do with the supposed beasts Vincent was after.<p>

Bodies had not been found, but each female matched what she had been searching for. Without knowing it, she made her way to the same little diner Vincent visited the night before. As she ordered and ate breakfast, she made a call to Reeve.

"Yuffie? Find some information out already? I wasn't expecting to hear from you until later in the week," His surprised voice answered almost right away.

"Actually, no. I just wanted to call in and let you know we made it. You know how Cid is. That smoking old man never reports in like he should." She rebutted before Reeve's light laughter was heard. "What? Was it something I said?"

"You might want to be careful what you do say, Yuffie. That smoking old man is here with me now. And I would have to say, he doesn't look too pleased with your new nickname for him."

She could hear the pilot in the background cursing at her and whatever future children she may have. If she hadn't just taken a bite of her eggs, she might have giggled at her mental image. Speaking around her food she went on. "Anyway, just wanted to check in and see if there were any other reports that came in."

"So far, no. That's good though. I'll keep you posted if I do hear of any. Reeve out." The phone clicked as he disconnected.

Yuffie hung up her end as well as she sighed. This was going to be a long two weeks. It was probably a good thing she was thousands of miles away from Cid. She loved him like a second father, but right now would most likely have her running and fearing for her life. Cid never did like it when she called him old.

She finished her meal quickly and dropped some gil on the table to pay for it. Being around Tifa and her bar helped her learn that no matter how desperate she was, dining and dashing was not appreciated by anyone. If only someone could have taught her that lessen sooner. It might have allowed her to return to some of those places that had the really good food.

It began snowing as she stepped outside. Pulling her coat a little closer around herself, Yuffie began the next step to help solve her mystery. It was time to start talking to the locals. Information was stored on her phone so she opened it up and searched through it until she found what she needed. Fortunately for her, the house she needed was nearby. The cold weather was not helping her mood any. The sooner she had some answers, the sooner she could return to the semi warmth of the inn.

There was a message waiting for her from her mobile Connect!, that brightened her up some. She sent a reply before trudging in the direction of the first victim. The house wasn't overly large, but it seemed like the owner had more then enough gil to get by. She stepped up the two stairs that led to the front door and rang what she hoped was the bell.

Her luck ran out there. Even after waiting for a minute and ringing the bell again she received no response. The sun hid behind some clouds making it feel even colder. Shivering, Yuffie gave up and turned away. The snow now stung her face as it picked up in intensity. Releasing a curse that Cid would be proud of, Yuffie resigned herself back to the inn.

* * *

><p>Vincent stood by the window watching as the blizzard began to blow in. A frown seemed almost permanently etched on his face. A storm would not help his cause now. Even if he did not feel the cold like most people, he still had the disadvantage that it kept others inside. If they were inside, then he would have no way of questioning them.<p>

A dark spot outside caught his attention. His head tilted ever so slightly to the side as his frown deepened. The spot appeared to be moving although at a very slow pace. He studied it for a moment before a strong gust of wind blew by strong enough to rattle the window he was leaning against. It also made the spot fall over. It was then he realized with a start that it was Yuffie.

A deep sigh exited through pale lips as he figured out what this would mean. Using his forearm, he pushed himself away and headed out the room. The innkeeper shouted out a warning as he drifted out the front door and into the storm.

Yuffie was staggering at an alarming pace. The blizzard, although blowing in quickly, affected her more swiftly then should have been normal. She had not been out in it all that long. Pushing that thought to the back of his mind for now, Vincent grew desperate. Throwing caution aside, he scooped her up into his arms and rushed her inside.

Yuffie was mumbling what seemed to be gibberish, disconnected words and sounds that had no meaning. "Yuffie, do you hear me?" He questioned once he had her close. Her head lolled into his chest, but other than that she seemed unresponsive to his voice. He glanced up to see how far away he was from the inn before taking off at a brisk run.


	3. Unexpected Messages

**A/N: I know, it's a lot shorter then even I would have liked, but it seemed like a good place to stop. Our villain is about to make its first appearance. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Yuffie was tucked snugly under the covers of the bed and Vincent stood above her looking down. Her face was so pale, but it seemed she would make it. Moving away from the bed, he checked outside the window to see the storm was still raging. If it wasn't by now, the front door to the inn was sure to be blocked by snow very soon.<p>

He had already attempted to call Reeve and let him know what was happening, but the storm was so heavy that signal could not be read. Checking one more time to make sure Yuffie was safe, he left the room to find some answers.

The innkeeper was sitting by the fire again when he arrived. It seemed like this was a storm so bad that even the locals struggled to stay warm. Vincent took one the free seats. "Do storms blow in often like this?" He questioned as gently as he could.

The innkeeper threw his head up as if he never noticed Vincent had sat down next to him. His hands were twisting and twitching in a nervous gesture. His mouth opened and closed several times before he found his voice and spoke. "Only when someone is about to die." He began. Vincent stiffened at this revelation. The man went on, "I'm worried for my daughter. I don't want to lose her too!"

Vincent hummed once in deep thought. He debated to himself if he was inhuman enough to help put this man's mind at ease. If someone was going to die, he should do what he could to prevent it. "What if?" He paused as the man glanced to him face full of fear, confusion, and hope. "If I were to go out and check on her for you?"

The man's hands began moving even quicker then before. "Oh no, no. I can't ask you to do that. It's too dangerous. Plus you have your friend to take care of. I can't ask a guest to go out there."

Vincent stood from his chair and wrapped his cloak tightly around the bottom part of his face. "You didn't ask, the WRO offered. Now, when I find your house, what shall I tell your daughter?" Red eyes moved back and forth outside the window and to the man still seated.

"Thank you sir. Tell her I'm sorry, and if she asks who sent you, tell her Hal. My house is down the next street, forth on the left. Thank you again sir. You can't imagine how much this means to me."

Vincent hummed in reply before making his own request. "While I am gone, make sure nothing happens to my partner. I will return swiftly." Knowing that opening the door would do no good, he slid a window open and carefully maneuvered his long body out in the snow below. The fresh snow came up to his thighs and he could feel that there was at least another foot of it pressed below his feet. Checking around, he closed the window and made sure Cerberus was firmly clipped in place.

"Looks harder then I thought," He said to himself before trudging on. It was slow going, but empty. It took him near an hour just to reach Hal's residence when normally it would have been a five minute walk. Making his way up the stairs and to the front door he raised his fist to knock when a noise caught his attention first.

Spinning as he pulled Cerberus out from its holster he tried to see through the falling snow. All he heard now was blowing wind, but there was something there, he was sure of it. Coming down from the porch, Vincent used old Turk training to find the source.

Growling was heard from behind and he had enough time to turn before a force hit him so hard and fast that he fell to the ground in a heap. Fortunately it was a soft landing, but the pain in his chest was anything but. Struggling to get to his feet, he fired off two shots in the direction he figured the beast to be. There was no sound to indicate he hit it, but it seemed to have the desired effect. He was left alone so he could get to his feet.

Waiting until he could move without a massive amount of pain, Vincent glanced up at the house once more. He still had a job to do.

* * *

><p>Hal fretted even more as over an hour had passed and he still had no word about his daughter or the man who went out for him. On top of that the phone on the dresser would not stop making some odd sound. He tried to answer it once, but it seemed to be locked.<p>

The woman on the bed moaned once before rolling over. She had a small fever, but nothing that a cold compress didn't help. Hal reached over and fixed the compress so that it was on her forehead once more. Just as he pulled away, the door to the room opened. Hal jumped with a start.

"How is she doing?" Vincent asked as he tilted his head toward where Yuffie lay. He was covered from head to toe in white, but it was melting quickly. Small puddles began to form on the carpet where he stood.

"She's fine sir. Small fever, but I'm taking care of that. How's my daughter? Is she safe?"

Vincent began to remove his cloak before speaking, "Head downstairs. I will explain it all there. Right now, I need dry clothing."

"Oh, yes sir." Hal bowed in thanks several times before running from the room and slamming the door behind him.

A dark brow rose at the actions, but otherwise the owner was silent. Taking off his wet shirt and reaching for new clothing, Vincent heard a slight chime sound. After what he had just experienced one would think this to be nothing. But perhaps because of it, Vincent was on high alert. He stopped all he was doing and listened. The chime sounded again and he pinned it to Yuffie's phone. Standing only in leather pants, he picked it up and attempted to see why it was chiming.

He knew for a fact there was no service in this storm, so why was she getting calls when he could not? She owned the same WRO issued phone he had, so perhaps it was an alarm she had set not knowing she would not be able to hear it now. Opening it up he was faced with the same screen the innkeeper was. Thinking quickly, he input her WRO employee number since it was a company phone. The chiming stopped, however he was faced with another problem. The screen displayed several messages waiting for her. The most recent being the one she received just before he entered it.

Frowning, Vincent began to read. He wondered how these were somehow getting through when nothing else was. They were all from a mysterious sender as Vincent knew what Tifa and Cloud's screen names were. There was nothing that would incriminate the sender, nor any evidence to whom it could be. His frown deepened as he shifted attention to Yuffie. Just who was she exchanging information with?

Turning the phone off and setting it aside, he quickly changed into dry clothing. Checking Yuffie's condition one more time, he silently left the room. His boots made quiet tapping sounds as he descended the stairs which in turn caused the innkeeper look at at him.

"You have news on my daughter?" He asked quickly getting right to the point.

Vincent hummed as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the counter. He needed some information from this man, but knew that with him being on edge as he was, he wasn't going to get anything. "Your daughter is fine, however, there is some information I would like you to tell me."

Hal practically lunged at Vincent in gratitude, but Vincent managed to wave him off with a shake of his head. "Anything, what do you need? I'm just so happy you went out there for me."

"This storm, you said it only happens like this before one... dies? How are they connected?"

Hal twisted his hands together as his eyes darted around and looked to anything except Vincent. He stuttered out a few sounds before truly finding his voice. "We don't know. The whole town just knows to hide when it blows in. The next day someone is missing and we find them dead after that, laying in the middle of town where everyone can see them. It's horrible and there is nothing we can do about it! We are but simple townspeople. No one even knows how to fight."

"Yet I returned without incident." Vincent purposely did not mention the beast that had attacked him. If Hal knew anything about it, he would give himself away.

"If you pardon my boldness, you are not female, sir."

Vincent leaned back and brought one fist up under his chin in thought. That much was true. The diners he talked to also mentioned it was young woman killed. He wondered if his mystery and Yuffie's were connected in any way. He was attacked by beasts, and woman were dieing, most likely by these same beasts.

"As soon as this storm stops, I'm going to make a call. If I'm correct, it should be soon. Get some rest. You have nothing to worry about now." As Hal shouted thanks from behind, Vincent made his way back to his rented room.

* * *

><p>It was mid morning by the time Yuffie came around. Her fever had broken thanks to the cloth settled next to her head. She raised one hand up to reach for it, it was still damp to the touch. She was surprised the Vincent of all people would do so much to help her when she was ill. Sure he cared about others, but to <em>take care<em> of them? That was another matter all together.

Throwing it aside she sat up to search for her phone. She was sure that it was filled with messages by now. She checked it at least twice an hour and there was always a message waiting. Glancing out the window told her it was probably late in the day meaning that an entire night had gone by. Uncovering her body, Yuffie made to stand from the bed.

Vincent was in his normal place by the other window staring out. She couldn't tell if he was awake or not, and if he wasn't, how did he sleep standing up? Yet it was a small black object in his hand that made her gasp.

"Vincent Valentine! Just what do you think you are doing with my phone?" She screamed.

The gunman turned slowly as he glanced to the item in question. He ignored her accusation before tossing it to her. "New orders, Cid will be here within the hour. He will be dropping us off in Edge." His red cape flared behind him as he left the room so that Yuffie would be able to dress without him there.

Rage kicking the air, Yuffie shouted obscene curses about his children that he would never have as she dressed. She just knew he was on the other side of the door waiting and listening to her. She only hoped that at least one of her threats could make him blush. There was no way he was a complete unemotional jerk.

Before leaving though, she checked the messages on her phone. Except for those that arrived within the past hour, he had read each and every one of them. This served to make her even more furious. Now she began curses against his gun knowing he cared more for Cerberus than kids. After sending one more quick message, Yuffie threw the door open. She found Vincent leaning against the far wall waiting for her.

"You are ready?" He questioned before turning and heading down the stairs at the end of the hall.

She stomped her foot one more time before vowing not to talk to him again.

* * *

><p>"It's time to move out. Our rose is moving on," A light voice commanded. The partner of this voice spoke out in doubt.<p>

"You sure we will succeed this time? None of the others have been the right one," The second voice, much deeper in timbre, broke near the end almost as if about to cry.

The first being laughed sinisterly before turning to face the other, "Don't cry. This will be our ultimate achievement. We will be able to do what even_ he_ could not."


	4. Leaking WRO

Reeve was there to greet his two best agents as they stepped off the plane. Cid was standing at the top of the ramp laughing around a cigarette as it hung from his lip. "You'd think you would be used to it by now, girl. With all the traveling we do, it sure doesn't help."

"Suck it, Cid!" Yuffie shouted over her shoulder as she attempted to walk on her own. Vincent stood beside her should she need him, but she was defiantly ignoring him. Stumbling past Reeve, she told them she was going to get some rest before reporting in.

Reeve shook his head as he watched her walk away. He smiled gently knowing that she would be standing in his office in an hour provoking and tormenting him like normal. "So Vince, what's the news. You said it was urgent."

Humming softly before speaking, Vincent answered, "Not here. Too many people. Let's meet in your office. It is more secure, is it not?"

"Yes, I took several steps to ensure it stays that way after the incident two years ago." The commissioner grimaced slightly as he thought back to when the building had been overrun. He still felt guilty for all the lives that had been lost that day. Brushing it to the back of his mind to when he could dwell on it alone, Reeve turned and began heading for the elevators that would take him up.

Once they were safely inside, He sat behind his large oak desk and indicated for Vincent to sit. "What was it you needed to tell me about? It seemed rather important. You never leave an assignment unfinished."

Vincent choose to stand instead, but leaned forward so that both palms rested on the top of the commissioner's desk, "Reeve, you're not going to like this. We have an internal problem. Someone is leaking WRO information."

Reeve stood suddenly sending his chair flying back behind him. "Tell me you're joking. No wait, you would never joke, there must be some explanation. My people are loyal to me."

Vincent took a deep breath and stood straight. "I wish it were a joke," He replied sadly. Before he had a chance to explain more alarms all over the building began going off.

Reeve's head darted in all directions in shock. The building was supposed to be more secure then ever, no one should be able to get through. Hitting a button on his desk, he contacted his secretary outside his office. "What is going on, tell me this is a false alarm!"

"Sorry commissioner. We are going through reports as quickly as we can."

"Well do it faster!" Reeve shouted before releasing the button and exiting his office to speak in person. His door was thrown open and hit the wall so hard a crack was left in the glass. He leaned over the secretary as he attempted to view the same screen as her. "C wing, block...4?" he whispered in awe. "Vincent!"

The tall gunman was right behind him ready and waiting. His fingers hovered over Cerberus waiting for the signal.

"That's where Yuffie was supposed to be." His face was pure white in terror. Yuffie could fight well, but if someone managed to get past security, who knew how much of a threat they could be?

"Stay here," Vincent ordered before running off. "I'll check it out."

By this time the alarms had gone silent, but the red lights of the halls still dimmed and brightened signaling the threat was not over. Taking care not to allow his shoes to make noise, he made his way to the C wing. He had to control himself once or twice as other agents ran at or aimed at him when he opened a door to investigate.

He was given vague clues from them pointing him closer and closer to Yuffie's on site dorm. Some mentioned hearing shouting, others thought it may have been a scream. Panic gripped Vincent. He could not bare the thought of another being hurt when he had the power to prevent it. He may have found her an annoyance at times, but Yuffie was still considered a friend.

When he reached her dorm the first thing he noticed was the lack of organization. That wasn't uncommon. Yuffie was known to throw her stuff around and leave it lay wherever it dropped. But there was something off about this. Slowly stepping into the room, Vincent looked around for anything that seemed out of place. His Cerberus was held tightly in his leather grip waiting to be used.

Scratches on the south wall caught his attention. There were two of them, both about the height of where a man's shoulder would be. His left hand reached out and gently ran over them as he inspected why they might be there. He had only about three seconds before his body was thrown against the wall from behind. His weapon dropped from his hand making a loud clatter on the floor. He turned quickly, both to pick it up and to defend against the intruder.

Yet as he turned, the attack came again, this time to his left side. He, the augmented Vincent Valentine, was caught off guard yet again and thrown through what felt like glass. Feeling the effect of wind rushing past him, Vincent adjusted as he knew ground was going to be approaching soon. He landed hard on the cement below twisting an ankle in the process. Wincing at the sting, and angry at himself, he glanced up to where he just came from.

Before he was able to get a good look, a face was staring down at him before disappearing from view. Releasing a rare curse, he limped back inside to report to Reeve.

* * *

><p>Violet eyes stared up with both fear and awe at the man circling her. She was unable to speak since there was a gag stuffed in her mouth. Had she been able to though, the man would be getting the verbal beating of a lifetime. Instead she was stuck sitting on the floor.<p>

"My, my, my. Our little rose has blossomed quite a bit, wouldn't you say, Loz?"

The younger, but well muscled man nodded to his brother. "So what do we do with her now?"

Yazoo gave one of his soft little laughs before stroking the princess' cheek. "We wait. Big brother should be here soon to come get her. That is if you left that note I told you to." Yuffie pulled her face back angrily as her captor stepped away. "You did leave the note?"

At Loz's pacing about, Yazoo had to release a sigh. His long silver hair fell into his face as he leaned his head forward. Leather clad fists were clenched tightly at his sides in barely withheld fury.

"I'm sorry, Yazoo. I was about to, but then..." Loz began to explain himself until his brother's green eyes flashed at him from behind silver locks. Swallowing hard he attempted to go on. "That man interfered again. I threw him out the window, but."

Trying to stay calm, getting angry would change nothing, Yazoo turned away. Yuffie watched them helplessly, and she hated it. It left a sick feeling deep down in her stomach. How a feminine looking man like Yazoo took her captive, she would never understand. Cloud beat the two of them at once, surely she could have taken just one of them, right? Was she really that weak? Hanging her head in shame at her own self, a single tear rolled down her cheek.

The two brothers were ignoring her right now, and she was actually grateful for it. It meant she could think upon her own weakness and the fact she really wasn't as great as she tried to pretend to be. Great Ninja Yuffie? Yeah right, more like sad excuse for a princess.

"I suggest you go back and do what you were supposed to do the first time. And, Loz." Yazoo had his back turned as the younger was about to leave. Loz paused as he waited for the reprimand to come. "I suggest you don't mess up this time."

"Don't worry, I won't let you down again." He assured before going out the door that seemed to somehow blend seamlessly into the wall. Had he not exited through it, Yuffie wasn't even sure she would have known it was there.

She stared blankly waiting for whatever was about to happen next. Yazoo did not disappoint. "Well now, looks like just you and me, little rose." His hand reached out and stroked her cheek once again. Yuffie winced in fear. If only her hands weren't bound behind her hind her back, or her feet tied together she would show how tough she really was.

He didn't seemed fazed in the least by her apparent change in attitude, in fact he seemed to bask in her fear. "I wonder how much your friends really do care about you, don't you little rose?" He taunted before moving away and grabbing a chain she had not seen before. Grabbing her by the ankle, he attached it to some metal ring they placed there when she arrived. Yuffie tried to kick and fight back, but Yazoo only laughed and easily overpowered her.

"We can't have you running off, can we? Perhaps if you behave later, I might consider removing the rest of the restraints so you may be able to at least walk around the room. How does that sound, my little rose?"

Yuffie glared at him as hard as she could in defiance as he stood. There was no way she was going to be good for him. He was the enemy! The one who kidnapped her!

"Suit yourself. But those binds might get a little tiring after a while. But if you like them, then I shall have to keep them on you. See you later, little rose." He left the same way Loz did earlier leaving Yuffie growling in his wake.

* * *

><p>Tifa was busy attending to customers when the call came in. She politely excused herself and climbed the stairs to answer the ringing of the phone. She picked up on the forth ring, "Strife delivery service." She began in normal fashion.<p>

The sound of Vincent's voice made her pause. "Tifa. Is Cloud around?"

The barmaid answered with a bit of hesitation. Clients often called asking for Cloud. Vincent, however, was out of the ordinary. "Um, no. He's out on delivery. I'm afraid he won't be back until late tonight. Vincent, is there a problem?"

There was silence for several seconds before he replied, "Tell him to call Reeve as soon as he gets in," Without even saying good bye, he hung up the phone leaving Tifa lost and confused as to what was going on. Blinking a few times to clear away the fog, she made her way back down into the bar. Customers stared at her as she ignored their requests for more drinks.

As if finally snapping out of the daze, she looked around, "I'm sorry everyone, an emergency has come up. We need to close now. Please finish your drinks." She smiled apologetically as she helped men off whatever stool they were on and out the door. In her mind, she could not get them out fast enough.

What she really wanted to do, was not wait for Cloud, she was going to go see Reeve personally. Vincent was not a friend who just called out of the blue to chat. If he was calling that meant there was a problem.

It took a half hour, but she finally managed to round the group out the door and lock it behind them. Scribbling a quick note saying they were closed for the night, Tifa taped it to the door. Grabbing her gloves from under the counter, she made her way out the door.

The air outside was much cooler then what the bar was forcing her to rub her arms for warmth. It wasn't too bad yet, but she took off at a sprint to reach the WRO building. Guards stood at the door making sure that no one entered that did not have permission. She quickly flashed her card and they allowed her to pass.

The ride in the elevator was the worst. It seemed like it was stopping on every floor and that those who got on moved slower as if to annoy her. With a hidden growl, Tifa stepped off and decided to use the stairs to climb the last three floors. She was still in enough shape that it didn't even tire her out.

By the time she reached the commissioner's door, Tifa was a nervous wreck. The secretary attempted to stop her from entering, but she shoved the lady aside and threw open the door. Reeve's excited whisper of her friend's name before seeing who it really was did not go unnoticed.

"Reeve, what is going on? And why did you think I was Yuffie?" Hands settled on her hips as she moved farther into the room. Vincent was standing off to the side with a pained expression on his face.

Reeve glanced over to the agent before closing his own brown eyes in anguish. He took several deep breaths as he thought over the most correct words to answer with, "Tifa, I thought Vincent told you to tell Cloud.."

She interrupted before he could get much more then that. "Look, Reeve. Had it been anyone else, I might not have given it a second thought. But this was _Vincent_ calling. We all know he doesn't use his phone for trivial reasons. Something is up and now I want to know what it is."

Vincent pulled himself away from the wall he was currently leaning against. Reeve called out to him telling him it wasn't his fault, but Vincent shook his head as he explained. "It was my fault. I was not quick enough to save her."

Exasperated, Tifa shouted out, "Save who!"

"Yuffie. I did not see his face, but she has been kidnapped." Arms crossed over a leather clad chest as his face was turned away shame etched in every inch.

"Vincent, you did what you could. Don't blame yourself." Reeve comforted. "I should have had extra security put in place."

The two men went silent each one blaming himself for what happened. Tifa stood by in pure shock. She didn't know what to say. Of all the things she imagined might have happened, this was certainly not one of them. Swallowing hard, she slowly pulled her phone from her pocket and began to dial. "Cloud, it's Tifa..."


	5. Rebellious Rose

I know, been so long since this has been updated. I finally got around to adding more and now just can't seem to stop. I may have to go back and edit a few of this first couple of chapters. Nothing major, not that I can think of anyway. Well enough rambling, time to get this started.

Disclaimer states Gin owns no rights to the persons or places mentioned within the words of this piece of fiction. Real or imagined.

* * *

><p>He had just stopped for a quick rest before coming home. So it was rather fortunate that he did so, as he was able to hear the phone ring from his pocket. He opened it just before the caller could go to voice mail.<p>

"Cloud, it's Tifa."

"Tifa? Is something the matter? Are the kids okay?" Cloud adored having Denzel and Marlene around, if anything were to happen to them once more, he would be crushed.

"No, it's not that. I'm not quite sure myself you see." Cloud waited as Tifa attempted to find the words she was searching for. He could hear her huff before Vincent's low bass was heard.

"Hello, Cloud. I have a bit of terrible news."

He was becoming agitated now. Cloud took deep breaths so he would not snap at his friends. "Okay, tell me what it is."

There was silence for a few seconds as Vincent thought his words through. "Yuffie is missing," He finally answered. For a guy who thought his words out before speaking, the sentence was rather candid.

One blond brow rose in confusion. Yuffie went missing often, many times for days on end. "So what's the problem? This isn't this first time it's happened."

Vincent hummed before explaining, "She was kidnapped."

In the background, Cloud could hear Tifa shouting and his own voice echoed her volume. "What do you mean 'kidnapped'? How can you be so calm about it? Vincent, who took her?"

"Reeve can fill you in," Without another warning, the line went dead signaling Vincent had hung up.

Flipping his phone closed, Cloud clenched it tightly within his fist before shoving it into his pocket. He started Fenrir before throwing dust and dirt in his wake as he took off in the direction of Midgar. Whatever it was that happened, it had to be serious. As friends, they all filled one another in on all the facts they had. For Vincent to revert back and only give vague hints suggested there were bigger issues.

He pushed the bike as hard as he dared making better time then ever before. The normally two hour trip took half the time. As he pulled up in front of the WRO building, he flashed his identification badge so quick it was a wonder it was even seen. It was a good thing his face was well known around the building otherwise he might have been tackled and thrown out.

In his state of anxiety, Cloud refused to wait for the elevator and instead ran for the emergency stairs and ran up taking them two at a time. By the time he reached the top, he was panting and struggling to put one foot in front of the other. Reminding himself of what Vincent had told him put renewed vigor into his step.

As he approached Reeve's office, his secretary attempted to stop Cloud from barging in. After a two second fight, she simply rolled her eyes and stopped bothering. The commissioner's friend's were simply too stubborn. She didn't stand a chance.

As Cloud opened the door to Reeve's office, he took notice to the small crack in the glass. A finger ran over it as he entered. "Reeve, what is going on? What's going on with Yuffie?"

At the mention of the young woman's name, subdued sniffles came from the side of the room. Turning his attention, Cloud saw Tifa sitting on a leather couch, a box of tissues sitting next to her. Judging by the pile on the floor, it was probably about empty by now. Calling her name, he rushed over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Tifa, are you sure you're going to be alright to listen to this again?" Reeve asked as he stood from his chair. He wanted to fill Cloud in to what was happening, but not if it meant upsetting her again. With a sad nod, Tifa indicated for him to go ahead.

Reeve took a deep breath as he composed together the words he wanted to say. He licked his lips quickly as he came around and leaned on the edge of his desk, "Like Vincent said, Yuffie was kidnapped. He's out hunting for them now."

"Them? So there is more than one? Does this have anything to do with her being Godo's daughter?" Cloud held Tifa just a little closer as she released a sob.

Reeve hummed as he moved back behind his desk and sat down. He brought his hands together and rested his chin on top. "No," He finally replied after some time. "That's the good news. And as of right now, still does not know about his daughter. And I for one, would like to keep it that way. From what Yuffie has informed me, his health isn't the best. A shock like this will most likely kill him."

Cloud pondered over these words as his blue eyes darted around the room not seeing anything. "So what's the bad news?" He asked remembering that there more he did not know.

The commissioner dropped his hands as he looked everywhere but to his friends, "Your brothers have returned."

* * *

><p>Vincent ducked low as he investigated the ancient capital. The brothers once used this as their base before, so he figured they might have come back. His metal tipped boots echoed as he moved. Cerberus rested inside its holster, but could be pulled out in a seconds notice.<p>

All was silent save for him, and that put him on edge. Cid was around somewhere and he searched around looking for a sign of the blond pilot. It came as a curse was sounded from the edge of the trees.

"Vince, there just isn't anyone here. We could search all day and find nothin!" Cid reached into a pocket and pulled out a cigarette before lighting up. "I knew this was a lost cause." He added before exhaling.

Relaxing Vincent joined his friend. "Have you searched inside the main building where we found..." He trailed off in saying the ancient's name out of respect for the young woman.

Cid picked up on what he meant right away. Losing Aerith was a hard blow to all of them. He winced slightly in remembrance. "Yeah, that's the first place I checked. It doesn't look like anyone's been here in years. The stairs began to fall apart soon as I went down. Let's head back, maybe Reeve will have more info for us."

Vincent detested it, but the pilot had a point. There was nothing to be found within the barren city. Wherever the enemy was, it wasn't here. His red eyes closed in disappointment of himself. If only he had moved faster, thought ahead. Perhaps than Yuffie would not have gone missing. This was just another sin he was going to have to punish himself for if she did not turn up alive.

"Yo! Vamp boy, you coming or not?" Cid's voice made him look up and Vincent realized he must have been brooding longer than he thought. Cid was done his cigarette and was standing at the top of the Shera's ramp waving at him.

Gold tipped boots moved slowly as if the owner didn't dare face the truth of his failure.

* * *

><p>A little boy of about ten years of age was strolling down the street in front of the WRO headquarters when a tall man approached him. The man smiled in a manner that had the boy been older he might have recognized it for what it was. Instead he approached the man with a sinister smile and silver hair.<p>

The man seemed nice enough and even offered gil for a simple delivery of a letter. It wasn't much, but if all he had to do was hand off a piece of paper, he was willing. That was how a certain letter reached the top floor and into Reeve Tuesti's office an hour later.

Cloud stared at it in silence for some time not sure if he could accept the contents or not. It was addressed to him, but the sender left no name. Although truth be told, he already knew who it was. Vincent's description of the one that knocked him out a window was signature enough.

"How do you want to do this, Cloud?" Reeve finally asked when it seemed Cloud was not going to say a word in command. He had to repeat himself once more before receiving a response.

"Looks like I have no choice," Cloud replied as he folded the letter in half. "It says come alone, I shouldn't let him down."

"You can't do that!" Tifa shouted in apprehension. She clasped her hands tightly to her chest as she went on, "Cloud, I know you think you're stronger now. And you're probably right. But I can't bare the thought of losing you again. When we finally found you in the church I was so happy. I knew Aerith had helped in that, but what if she can't do it again? What if this time you disappear for good? Please, think of how we would.. how _I_ would feel if the worst should happen."

With a small smile and hum of appreciation, Cloud approached Tifa and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you, Tifa. That means a lot. But I have to do this, think of how Yuffie must be suffering. I wasn't strong enough to bring the children back before, but I won't fail this time. I will succeed." He pushed away from Reeve's desk as the paper was shoved into the pocket of his black pants.

* * *

><p>A plate of food was sitting just within her reach, but Yuffie found herself not hungry for it. The terrible twins, as she dubbed them to herself, most likely added a drug or poison to it. She wasn't about to eat a single item they offered her. Problem was her stomach was having a battle with her mind. It was growling often and loudly.<p>

Sure she had gone a few days in the past without food, but that was different. The only food available then was "grossness" as she would say. The plate in front of her sat piled high with meat and potatoes all covered in steaming gravy. Some sort of green vegetable was piled neatly next to it. Great care was taken in the presentation of this small feast.

Violet eyes shifted as she glanced to the only chair in the room. It was currently occupied by the long haired clone. He sat with his back straight, yet there was a definite laziness to the way he sat. His green cat-like eyes watched her every move. A smirk was settled on his feminine features. It was as if he knew the Wutaian princess would give into the demands of her stomach sooner or later.

Yazoo thought about feigning sleep, yet feared doing so would set the impression that he was weak willed. Instead he stood from his seat and calmly crossed the room. Violet eyes watched his every move as he strode closer. He kept her chained to the floor, but that was not the reason that kept her in place. His smirk grew as he approached and squatted in front of her. He would have to break her rebelliousness soon.

"You really should eat," Yazoo spoke gently. "We can't have brother think we starve you, can we?" As if to prove a point, he reached out and grasped the fork that lay on the napkin next to the plate and took a small bite of the quickly cooling meat. "It's delicious, you should try it." He took another forkful and held it out to her.

Yuffie backed away slightly before swatting her hand out and throwing the plate so that the meal splattered over her captive's leather clothing. Gravy dripped from strands of silver hair and onto the floor. She grinned in malice as green eyes glared while flicking a piece of potato in her general direction. He dropped the fork he was still holding and smoothly stood. Inspecting the damage done, he took a deep breath. A sound from the other side of the door caught his attention before he was able to respond.

"This isn't over, little rose." He warned before exiting the small room leaving Yuffie to herself and the smell of food still permeating the area.

"You have delivered the letter I suppose?" Yazoo inquired of his brother as he walked out from the hall before turning sharply into the bathroom where he proceeded to strip off the soiled leather.

Loz paused in mid-answer before wisely deciding not to ask. "He should be preparing himself as we speak. What about the girl?"

"Our rose is going through a rebellious stage it seems. Perhaps after my shower we make a small detour to the western continent." The door closed ending the conversation before the sound of running water could be heard.

Loz glowered down the hall before turning for the kitchen. He did not relish the idea of crossing the ocean again. His brother's little pet was going to pay for this trip with her life if he had any choice in the matter.


	6. Nice Knowing You

"Cloud, do you read me?" Reeve had managed to convince his friend to allow himself to be wired so that should trouble arise agents would be able to respond in a moments notice.

"Yeah, loud and clear," he replied softly. Cloud had to be careful since he didn't know where or when the clones would be showing up. It would not be to his advantage if they should find out he had a wire attached.

"Keep me posted, Tuesti out."

Moving slowly Cloud kept walking in the direction of the coordinates he was told to be. His hand hovered over the hilt of fusion blade as it rested within the sheath on his back. Debris littered the ground from buildings that had crumbled during meteorfall. Each window earned his full attention as anyone could be hiding and waiting for him to turn his back to them.

A collapsed bridge stood in his way, so Cloud had to climb up the exposed support beams to reach the other side. Just as he reached the circular area and was on flat ground a voice from somewhere on his left called out to him.

"So glad to see you followed orders, brother." Yazoo stood on a high steel beam that must have at one time been the support for a now defunct tower.

Cloud wasted no time in getting to the point of this meeting. "Isn't there supposed to be two of you?" He asked in an effort to consume extra time. Reeve would also want the information for future reference. His hand hovered over the hilt of his sword mentally debating if he should have it pulled out or not.

"Loz is off doing me a little favor. Don't you worry, he will be here soon enough." Yazoo took a quick leap forward yet remained far enough away that he still had the higher advantage point.

Cloud glanced around prepared for the sudden attack. The only things around were the collapsed buildings and bridge. Beams stuck out and twisted in odd angles all around. When he was sure it wasn't coming, he addressed his next concern. With much boldness he shouted, "Where's Yuffie?"

"Yuffie?" Yazoo repeated. "I'm afraid you have me a little lost on that one."

"Maybe he means your little pet?" Another deeper voice suggested as the owner made himself known by stepping out from between buildings.

"Ah, yes. That must be it." Yazoo grinned as he watched Cloud's well known blade come out of its sheath and clenched tightly in leather clad hands.

Cloud's mako eyes narrowed in suspicion at the nonchalant tone this encounter was heading. His grip tightened as he prepared for an inevitable battle to ensue. He fought the two of them alone once before, he was sure he could do it again if he had to.

Yazoo giggled, a light sound made in the back of his throat, "Don't you worry, big brother. _My_ little rose is quite safe." Loz crossed his arms as he stood next to his sibling daring the blond to challenge.

Cloud had enough of this. "Where is she? I demand to see her for myself!"

Yazoo laughed again as he brought one hand up to rest under his chin. "Oh dear. Making demands now, are we?" He turned serious a moment later, "Loz, show big brother what we have for him."

Cloud gasped in horror as Loz warped to the other side of the impromptu clearing and dragged a tied and gagged Lord Godo into his line of vision. "You monsters!" He shouted as he charged for the short haired clone.

Loz defended easily, while seeming to block any chance for Cloud to reach the Lord of Wutai. Growing increasingly frustrated, Cloud attempted to draw his opponent away. Three shots rang out as a red and black blur moved in to gather around the lord before swiftly leaping high into the air. In seconds the two of them were gone.

Yazoo tsked in disappointment as Loz stood in place too shocked by what just happened. Cloud took that opportunity and charged. As if reading his thoughts, Loz brought his arm up to block. The battle continued for only a moment before two more shots sounded and Yazoo somersaulted back.

"Looks like you could use a little help," Vincent spoke as he finally landed next to his blond ally. Cloud nodded once with a tilt of his head as the gunman fired off another round to the clone that still watched from afar.

Yazoo pulled out his own revolver blocking the projectiles aimed for him while returning some of his own. The two of them battled one another over the tops of the debris, while Cloud and Loz fought below. The struggle went on for a few minutes before Vincent managed to get in one good shot.

Yazoo dropped his weapon as he clutched his arm in pain. His face contorted into a grimace before calling out, "You may have won this round brother! But I still have my rose and I will be back!"

With a huff that he was not able to finish the fight, Loz took off after him. Cloud made to follow, but Vincent stopped him.

"What is it, Vince? You know something?" Cloud asked as he returned Fusion blade to its place.

"Lord Godo," He answered simply as if that was all the explanation needed. Cloud understood. He took one glance over his shoulder as he followed Vincent away from the battlefield.

Reeve was still working at the knots on the lord, but at least the gag was no longer held within his mouth. "There, that ought to do it." He pronounced as the last rope fell away.

Godo stretched out his sore limbs before turning on the commissioner. "What is going on here? Just who were those guys? And what exactly did they want with me?"

Cloud turned away relieved he was not the one getting the second degree. It was Vincent, however, that answered. "Sephiroth clones. They kidnapped Yuffie three days ago. We are still trying to figure out what they want."

Reeve gave Vincent a glare that clearly stated he was not happy. "I'm sorry sir. We did not intend for you to be involved." He added as if attempting to appease the much older man.

Godo assessed each man around him before stepping closer to the black clad gunman. "You seem to be the only one willing to share any information with me. Tell me, what do you know? Is my daughter alright?"

Leading the man away, Vincent began to explain. "It was my fault, if only I moved faster..."

* * *

><p>Loz watched as his brother paced back and forth across the worn carpet. Hands clenched and unclenched several times in fury. Yet not a word was spoken. Loz was used to Kadaj's rage, it was quick and fierce; normally ending with the death of some forest animal that came too close. But Yazoo was not known for having a temper of any sort. He worried if maybe returning from the lifestream again infected him somehow.<p>

Green eyes shot back to the hidden room several times, and Loz wondered if his brother was finally going to do away with his pet. The girl was a liability. He knew now, that without a doubt, big brother would stop at nothing to get her back. That is if he could find them.

Yazoo stopped his pacing finally and took a deep relaxing breath. He remained motionless after that for several minutes. When his eyes did open, a smirk played over his features. "Don't cry now, Loz. But we have another snag in our plans." He glanced down the hall one more time, "It seems my rose has a certain admirer. I think we can use that to our advantage."

"You don't mean brother, do you?" Loz questioned confused.

Yazoo sighed before shaking his head. Why did he have to be stuck with this idiot? At least Kadaj had some brains even if he was a little on the violent side. "Stupid," he whispered under his breath. "Did you not see how the one in black fought? He is also the same one to show when we took the princess, and he was there in Icicle Inn. I think our next step should be to do away with him. But before we can do that, we need a little protection. I wonder if my pet can help us with that."

Loz grinned as he liked where this was going. With any luck he could draw a few bits of blood when they question her. He arose from the couch and followed his brother.

Yuffie had been sleeping when she heard the door open and the two of them entered. She bolted upright and rubbed the weariness from her eyes. Loz leaned against a nearby wall as Yazoo approached and kneeled down.

"Good afternoon, little rose. Enjoy your nap? Are you hungry yet? It's been a few days, you must be famished by now." He spoke softly but with an underlining note of haughtiness.

Her voice cracked when she first tried to speak, Yuffie swallowed hard as she tried again. "What do you want now? Come to torture me?"

"Loz, how about you get our guest some water. It seems she needs a little encouragement so she can answer a few questions for me." Yazoo smiled at his pet as he spoke. He could hear Loz behind him grumble before leaving to retrieve the aforementioned water. "We will wait until he comes back before we begin. Since you won't eat, the least you can do is drink so you don't die of dehydration. It's a nasty way to suffer, you know."

Yuffie stared at him in anger. Her throat burned and she actually found herself starting to believe what he was saying. Dehydration did not start out pleasant at all. Her chains rattled as Loz returned and she adjusted her torso so that she would be able to enjoy the drink without losing it down the front of her shirt.

The glass was handed over as Yazoo held his hand out. "Ah, this does look refreshing, doesn't it?" He smiled again as he stared inside the clear glass turning it this way and that as if searching for answers. Without warning, he pulled it back to his lips and chugged the entire thing.

Yuffie whimpered as she watched. Parched lips moved in silent protest. She debated lunging for the glass, but did not have the energy needed to move that quickly. Her shoulders slumped in defeat.

Loz grinned as he watched. Perhaps he could enjoy having a pet around after all. Knowing the glass was going to need to be refilled, he moved back to the door and picked up the pitcher he had hidden on the other side. His brother held out the glass as he poured a little of the liquid inside.

"Now, little rose. You have just seen me drink it. Would you like some?" Yazoo offered softly. He chuckled as the cup was seized from his hand. "Go slowly now. You don't want to choke on it," he warned, but it came too late. He sat back and watched as the princess coughed and gagged as she tried to breath. When the fit was over and she was gasping for air he cooed, "I warned you. How about some more. This time try sipping it."

The glass was refilled and handed back. When the next cup was emptied, Yazoo offered one more and unhooked the chain that bolted her to the floor. The drug filled water was about to do its work.

* * *

><p>Vincent had trouble sleeping that night. Not that any night was particularly easy, nightmares plagued him every time he dared close his eyes. Talking to Godo had been the easy part, it was the promise he made afterward that was most difficult.<p>

Yuffie's father had taken her abduction quite well, better than he expected. He went on to explain this wasn't the first time, and Vincent remembered an incident several years ago when he saw a sixteen year old hanging from the face of De Choa. At least at that point it was only a small time scum from wall market that had no clue what he was doing. This time the enemy was much worse.

The battle that day taught him a lesson that even deep ground failed to do. The long haired clone he fought was powered by the lifestream itself. He moved too sleek to be simply a clone. There was more than the surface story here.

Throwing his covers to the side, Vincent sat up and set his feet on the cool wood flooring of his room. He needed to take a walk, and he knew just the place to go. Quickly dressing, he made sure Cerberus was strapped to his hip and made his way into the dark lonely night.

The church was silent save for the tapping of his boots. Cloud no longer stayed here now that his geostigma was gone. All evidence that it was ever lived in was absent. The flowers Aerith planted surrounded the pool released a mellow scent into the air.

Vincent settled on the edge of the pool and stared into the soundless water. The moon could be seen reflected through the several holes of the ceiling. He sat for close to an hour seeking relaxation. A bird chirped once or twice, but otherwise there were no sounds.

He focused all thoughts on rescuing Yuffie and what that would entail. He highly doubted she was a charming prisoner. No doubt she was shouting curses and insults to her captives and leaving them no room to come close enough to even lay a hand on her.

Yuffie was a survivor; that was the only thought that gave Vincent any peace. Yet, the clones were much stronger than she. He prayed that Leviathan would protect her as one of his children. Surely the Wutai god would not forget its princess.

The night gave him no solutions, so Vincent decided it was time to head home. Although he made sure to thank the ancient for the blessing that her church and flowers gave him before heading out.

As soon as he opened his apartment door, Vincent could tell he was not alone. There was an extra presence hanging in the air. He left the door ajar behind him and pulled Cerberus from its holster. Crimson eyes scanned the primary room searching for the intruder. Shadows flowed into one another as the sun had not yet risen. He took great care not to allow himself to be taken by surprise.

An outcry came from the hall, and he moved swiftly to the side before a fist was thrown in the place where his face had just been. Before he had a chance to retaliate, the cry sounded again, this time from his other side. He now knew whom he was fighting. Cloud had informed him in the past about the fighting style Loz used.

Closing his eyes, Vincent allowed his demons to take control of his actions. He heard a short laugh from behind before aiming his gun in that direction. His demons were in shoot to kill mode. A plant sitting on the windowsill broke and fell to the thin carpeting.

"_Easy now," _He informed them, _"We still have to live here. Let's not destroy it."_

More cautious now, they searched out their prey. Vincent dodged and shot only to have each attempt fail. His opponent seemed to know just when and how to react. It was almost as if they studied him intimately, layer by layer.

Abruptly Loz backed off, "Heh. It's time to end this. You can thank the pet in the afterlife for the information on you." He reached inside his leather pants and pulled out a small box. Small lights all around them began to flash. "Nice knowing ya!" Loz called as he threw a piece of fabric in Vincent's direction before jumping out an open window and running off into the first light of day.

Explosions rocked the entire street throwing ash and flames all around. Vincent's apartment was completely demolished.


	7. Vincent Gets a New Name

A/n: So I went back and changed a few small things in the first three chapters. You don't have to go back and read it, it's not that big a deal. In fact unless you have photographic reading skills, you may not even notice what I did. I just noticed a few things that needed to be smoothed out.

* * *

><p>Reeve was not happy when his phone rang just as the sun streamed through his window. His alarm wasn't due to go off for another hour. Rolling over, he smacked around with eyes closed probing for the aforementioned annoyance. It was on the forth ring when he managed to answer, "Tuesti speaking."<p>

"Reeve, sorry about the time. I need a place to stay." A solemn voice replied as sirens blared in the background.

Now awake, Reeve shot up in bed his covers falling to pool around his waist. He used one hand to rub the weariness from his face as he attempted to figure out what his top agent was straining to convey. "Vincent, what happened? Where are you?"

"Outside what used to be my apartment. It seems I have become a target." The sirens grew distant as Vincent moved away from the commotion of the burning building. "I also have some new developments."

Reeve processed this in his half aware mind. It took a moment before it clicked. "Can you be in my office in a half hour?" He suggested. After Vincent agreed, he shut off the phone and set it aside. "Yuffie. It has to be," Reeve uttered to himself. He made a mental note to check into the younger agents WRO issued phone records as soon as he got into the office.

Glancing over to check the clock, Reeve sighed deeply. He had to get moving if he was going to meet with Vincent in less than thirty minutes. He took a quick shower to freshen up before finding a clean set of clothing and slipping into it. He held a bagel between his teeth as he rushed out the door suitcase in hand.

Security would be heightened for another two hours yet to the point that even he, WRO commissioner, had to be detained several times. Yet Reeve arrived with just enough time to begin the record search. Vincent entered the office moments later smelling of soot.

"Sorry I'm late. Had to show our call, and Cerberus, before they would allow me in the door," Vincent explained before taking a seat on the well worn couch. In his hand he held a long black piece of thin fabric. It was difficult to tell what it was, and Reeve was too distracted to care.

Reeve paused in his task before asking about the badge he issued a few weeks prior. As Vincent recounted that night's activities Reeve continued hunting. Vincent stood when he was finished speaking and came around the desk to see what the commissioner was working on. He slipped the textile into a pocket as he moved.

"All agents have a chip in the phones we give them. It's so we can react quickly if the need ever arises. So even if they do not know where they are, we can still find them. However, it also records any non-enciphered messages sent and received. This is in case we ever do have a double agent we can track them down. I have never had to do this before, and it upsets me even more that it's Yuffie's record I'm probing in." Reeve sat back into his chair so that Vincent might be able to find what he may miss.

They both saw the messages in question at the same time. Reeve gasped in horror as Vincent simply shook his head in shame.

"This, this can't be!" Reeve shouted as he stood and pointed at the screen. "That can't be right! Yuffie was my most trusted informant. Vincent, tell me this is a mistake!" The commissioner was about to hyperventilate, and Vincent had to place one hand on his shoulder to calm his friend down.

The gunman leaned in closer to assure the messages were what they seemed to be. He had already read many of these when they were on the joint mission to Icicle Inn. What shocked him were how many were sent before they even left.

He recognized the screen names Cloud and Tifa used, there was even one named SmokingPop he assumed to be Cid. "SilverGunman?" He addressed out loud. Most, if not all of the discriminating messages were sent to that name. Piercing it together quickly in his head, Vincent knew it could only be Yazoo.

Reeve had calmed down by this point, but had moved behind his office chair as if he were trying to hide from the truth on the screen. His fingers tapped the back of it in aggravation. "Looks like I need to commission a Cait Sith for another recon." He pushed away from the chair and moved for the door.

"Reeve, wait," Vincent called before he got that far. "I have an idea first. It's time I received a new name."

* * *

><p>Marlene knew something was going on during the course of the next week. She had seen almost all of the old members of the AVALANCH group coming and leaving the bar several times. It was even more suspicious when she would enter a room they would all suddenly cease talking.<p>

She asked Tifa first as normally the barmaid gave in during the past. This time she was merely brushed off and told it was adult stuff. Even Shelke, whom she could count on not to know she wasn't supposed to be told, replied in her monotone voice that is wasn't for her to worry about. She smiled gently after saying it which really put Marlene on edge. It didn't look right on the ex-tsviet's face.

Making up her mind when she found out her poppa was to be visiting soon, Marlene found her best dress and slipped into it. She stood at her window and waited until she watched him enter the bar before running down the stairs and calling out for him.

Barrett threw open his arms and picked her up into a tight bear hug, "Oh, Marlene. I missed you so much. Tifa been takin' good care of ya?" He set her down and glanced over the dress. "What's up with the fancy clothes? Got a wedding I don't know about?"

Marlene giggled lightly before answering. "No, I just wanted to dress up since I knew you were coming back. Is there any news?" She spoke sugar sweet making it hard for Barrett to answer honestly.

He turned away unable to look at her as she answered, "Well you know. We think we may have been able to find another oil field down near Fort Condor. Not sure yet, we gots to do more drillin' to find out." Turning back to her, he rubbed the top of her head before sending her off. "Why don't you go play with yer friends now? I need to go talk to Uncle Cloud."

Putting on a brave face, Marlene nodded as he headed to the back. "Uncle Cloud? She repeated. "Very suspicious." She ran back upstairs and found Denzel laying on the floor in the corner of his room. "Whatcha up to?"

He jumped before raising one finger and harshly shushing her. "The adults are talking downstairs. I can't hear everything, but it seems like something big is going on."

Not one to be left out, and wanting to know the big secret too, Marlene joined him on the wooden floor.

* * *

><p>Below, Cloud could be heard starting the impromptu meeting. "Is everyone here? Alright, we need to figure out what we are going to do. It's been close to two weeks and we still have no answers."<p>

Shelke spoke up offering a solution. She still wasn't on the best terms with the missing ninja, but even she could see Yuffie was a big part of this group. "I could do an SND dive. We would be able to find out answers in the web."

Reeve leaped out of his seat at the first mention of her dive, he protested violently. "No! I refuse to allow you to do that! Each dive takes more out of you than the one before. Soon we won't be able to recover you at all. We are just starting to come up with a cure for your body, don't you want that?"

Others added in their own reasons for why they didn't want for her to dive. The room became a cacophony of shouts and curses. Vincent was the only one not participating. He sat stiffly in his chair while his fingers typed a message into his phone. When he finished, Vincent pocketed the phone and stood. All sounds died as he did so. Six pairs of eyes, ranging from deep blue to wine red stared up at him.

"You might want to answer them," He spoke to the bewildered group just before tones and music filled the small room. "Reeve and I already began a plan," He went on to explain.

Cid released a barking laugh as he was the first to pull out his phone and view what was waiting on the screen for him. "Really, Valentine? That's too rich! Wait til Shera gets a look at that!"

"Actually, if you could sent that request on, I would be most appreciative." Vincent replied softly.

Cloud was scrolling through his own request, and like Cid, couldn't hold back his own amusement. "Well, that certainly catches my attention. Are you sure about this, Vince?"

There was a very modest nod before Vincent replied, "Reeve has been teaching me."

* * *

><p>Vincent sat at Tifa's bar the next day. Beside him rested a glass of red wine that had been untouched for some time now. Besides the barmaid, he was the only one present in the room. Tifa stood on the other side washing glasses before putting them away. Her eyes glanced up once in a while as she worked watching her friend tap away on the laptop sitting in front of him.<p>

"How's it going?" she asked after a heavy breath sounded from the man.

"I'm getting closer." he explained. "I've gotten him to follow my posts. Having all of you as friends seemed to have caught his attention." Red eyes narrowed before another sigh escaped. "Are all these games this infuriating?"

Tifa stopped what she was doing and came around the counter to see what he was playing. Her eyes went wide in stupor, "Vincent! You have the top score! I don't even know how. Yuffie could never get that high, and she beat us all!"

Cloud entered from the back just in time to hear her outburst. "Vince, how much time have you been playing that game? I've been getting _Connect!_ alerts all day. Almost wrecked Fenrir once because of it."

Tifa turned quickly as her hands settled on her hips, "It's your own fault. You know you're not supposed to be on the phone when you drive," She snapped.

Cloud shrugged off the reprimand earning a tired sigh from her. "Any new calls come in today?" He asked quickly changing the subject. He knew Tifa would have to go upstairs to check and he wanted to speak to Vincent alone.

Rolling her eyes, she went just as he expected. When his girlfriend was gone, Cloud leaned over and whispered conspiratorially, "I didn't want to hurt Tifa, but I heard some news when I was out near Junon today." He moved back before rounding the counter and pulling a bottle of beer from the mini fridge below.

Vincent didn't turn his head, but his eyes did shift as his friend opened the bottle and took a long swig of it. Cloud then sat back down. Making sure no one was going to walk in on them, he went on, "In Mideel, there was some commotion about a young girl and a white haired man. It sounded like they were shopping for materia."

The laptop was slammed shut at the same time Tifa came back down the stairs papers in hand. Golden digests pushed back away from the counter with such force scratches were left in the Formica. "I need to go," Vincent stated suddenly.

Cloud jumped from his seat and barred his path. He leaned in close and whispered even though Vincent's enhanced ears would have heard it anyway. "Meet me at the church in an hour. I'll go with you."

"Just what are you plotting over there?" Tifa called out warning them that she knew a scheme was being hatched.

Cloud was quick to come up with a lie, "Reeve mentioned he needed to see Vince. Something about some important mission."

Tifa gasped in disapproval, "Doesn't he realize we are hurting here? Can't he ask someone else to take it?"

"It is... fine," Vincent replied in false assurance. "Maybe I might find some information in the meantime." She didn't like it, but Tifa allowed him to go.

* * *

><p>By the time Cloud managed to escape to the church, well over an hour had passed. He found Vincent in the back pew with a look of deep contemplation on his pallid face. As the blonde's boots echoed in the sanctuary, Vincent looked up.<p>

"When do we leave?' he asked in an eager manner most unnatural for the sharpshooter.

One brow rose in surprise. "Don't you want to hear the rest?"

Vincent stood and made sure Cerberus was firmly strapped to the side of his hip, "You can explain on the way."

Now Cloud was doubly alarmed. "Vince? You feeling alright? You do realize this is Yuffie we're hunting down. You know, the girl that you asked not to call you."

The gunman paused in his tracks. His friend had a valid point. So why was he so eager to rush off and rescue the ninja? Was it simply guilt? Yes, he was sure that was it. Guilt; if only he thought faster, moved quicker. He thought Hojo had implanted him with incredible speed and reflexes, yet twice now he had failed someone he cared about.

Wait, cared about? But he cared about all his comrades, Yuffie was no different, was she? As Cid would call her, she was the brat of the group. Nothing more than a nuisance that you hated to get rid of once you got used to it.

Cloud remained back and watched as emotions romped across Vincent's face in the same way were his demons to hold free reign during a battle. There was so much going through his mind that as soon as one expression became apparent, another took its place. Cloud was sure he didn't even realize that his stoic persona had dropped. He wanted to smile yet refrained from doing so, it seemed Vincent was finding his human side again.

Body catching up with his brain, Vincent pulled his face into the expressionless mask most knew of him. "We should be going before Tifa finds out," he grunted as he left the church.

* * *

><p>The boat ride to Mideel had been uneventful to say the least. During the night, the two warriors discussed possible plans of action. As Vincent retold of his dealing with Loz within his own apartment, an idea seemed to light upon Cloud's face.<p>

"This is perfect. If we can hide you as we disembark we may be able to pull this off."

Vincent stared unblinking waiting for more details. Cloud was so used to the gunman's odd patterns he hardly noticed. Continuing he explained more, "They probably think you went up in flames with everything else. Most likely they only expect me to show. We shouldn't disappoint."

His companion grunted in approval.

Sleep came quickly to them that night now that they had an idea of how to handle the situation. Cloud was up early, yet Vincent even more so. Shaking his head, he gathered his belongings together as the ship entered port. He made his way to the gangplank and joined the rest of the crowd. As soon as his heavy booted feet hit solid land he could feel the unmistakeable spirit of activated materia in the air.

It was difficult to pinpoint where it originated, but the user was strong. He glanced around wondering if his friend felt it too from wherever he may be. Attempting to appear nonchalant and blend in, he made his way to the newly built hotel.

It was not easy for the swordsman to stroll through the renewed city as he was. Bitter memories of mako poisoning and falling into lifestream burdened him. Though it was not the same place as it was almost a half decade ago; that helped to take some of the pressure off his tired soul.

Adjusting his travel bag over his shoulder, Cloud discreetly glanced at each person he passed hoping that at least one of them might have been his missing comrade. He was also trying to figure out where the heavy sensation of materia was coming from.

* * *

><p>Unseeing violet eyes stared as travelers entered the town. They soon found the one figure they wanted. Yuffie watched from a cliff overlooking the town as he made his way through the crowd. Her silver haired captor stood next to her, pale yellow orb clinched within leather gloved fingers.<p>

"How many do you see?" Yazoo inquired as he concentrated on the manipulate in his hand.

Yuffie answered in a deadened voice that had her friends heard they may have related it to the same lack of tones Shelke used at one point of her life. "Just one. He is heading in the direction of the hotel."

"Looks like Loz did his job right for once." Beads of sweat began to form on his forehead from the sheer exertion of using the materia as he was. His pet's will was strong, although made weaker by the drug they added into her water the other day. It was not an easy task to keep her under control. Yazoo raised one hand to wipe away the few drops that began to run down the side of his right temple.

His pet stood unmoving next to him. She would not make any motion to help unless he commanded her to. Meanwhile within the confines of her own psyche, Yuffie was screaming and clawing like a frenzied animal. She knew what she was doing was wrong, Cloud is her friend! She didn't want to hurt him! And Vincent, poor innocent Vincent. His death stained her hands. After the water Yazoo had given her, she found herself revealing all his weaknesses without discretion. Loz had returned boasting about how they managed to eliminate one obstacle. She now understood why Vincent tormented himself so much over the death of professor Crescent.

She wanted to curl in a ball, hug her knees, and cry out for the one person she truly cared about more than her own existence. If she ever made it out of this situation alive, Yuffie planned on finding her own coffin and locking herself inside. It was starting to sound like a better idea with each passing day. Wutai be dammed, how could she run a country if she couldn't even protect one friend?

Yazoo was speaking again, not that she cared to listen. Her body obeyed his voice no matter how hard she struggled. He led her away from the cliff side and into the forest away from town. Each step grew more laborious for the clone. It would not be long before he tired and passed out. Yuffie prayed to Leviathan that it would be soon and she could run off and to the hopefully waiting arms of her reluctant leader.

Leviathan seemed to be ignoring her today. She wished, and not for the first time, that she had been a better child of the Wutai god. Loz stepped out from behind a tree he had been under once they grew close enough. Only when her body was carefully bound and gagged did she feel the effect of the manipulate fade. Loz threw her over one shoulder as he helped his brother walk.

"All is going according to plan," Yazoo informed. "Brother has arrived. We begin the next stage after I rest."

* * *

><p>In case anyone was wondering, I'm not quite sure how far a manipulate materia would work. I figure if in game you could cause enemies to heal you, why not have a more powerful being take it one step farther? Hence Yazoo, as a clone of Sephiroth, be able to force Yuffie into doing what she would normally oppose.<p> 


	8. Bombs, Reeve, Bombs

A/n: Forewarning. Lot's of scene changes. A necessary evil to portray lots of action going on. I typically steer clear of doing this, but felt it helped to flow better and get a point across.

* * *

><p>Cloud reached the inn without incident. He still heard no word from Vincent, but he supposed his comrade was around somewhere he could not be seen. Registering at the desk, Cloud was informed his room would be on the forth floor. With a silent nod, he entered the elevator and listened as it hummed its way up.<p>

His room was the third on the left and he used the card key he was given to enter. Inside were two average sized beds, a sitting area complete with table and two chairs, a kitchenette, and a door that most likely led to the lavatory. Glass doors directly across from the entrance of the room opened up to reveal a quaint balcony. It was perfect, Vince would be able to come and go as he pleased without questions.

Setting his bag on one of the beds, he opened it and pulled out a strip of red fabric about an inch wide. This he carried out to the balcony and tied tautly to the bars. Now his friend would know where he was and be able to join him soon. Going back to his baggage, he pulled a torn ledger out and sat at one of the chairs near the table. It did not take long before he was joined by a man in crimson cloak.

"Have any trouble?" Cloud asked without looking up from his papers.

"Hn. No more than you I suppose." The gunman left it at that statement and watched Cloud make notes as needed.

When he was sure Vincent wasn't going to mention it, Cloud had to comment on the thoughts that bothered him most. "Did you feel it today?"

"The materia?" Vincent questioned earning a short nod. "I believe they are close by."

"So do I, and that worries me. I don't want to see Yuffie getting hurt for my sake." Cloud set his ledger down and sighed. "We have to tread this carefully so no one else gets involved."

A knock on the door sent both men scrambling for weapons. Cloud was on his feet and heading for the door handle. Vincent stood against the far wall making sure he had a clear shot yet remain hidden should it come to that. When they agreed they were both in place and ready Cloud slowly turned the handle. Standing in the hall was a young man dressed in a sharp blue work suit.

"Letter for Mr. Strife." The bellboy declared happily.

Shoulders relaxed and Cloud returned Fusion Blade. "I'm Cloud Strife." He answered as he held out one hand. The letter was handed off and the man practically skipped down the hall.

"Let me see it," Vincent demanded and grabbed the document before Cloud could protest. Ruby eyes closed as Vincent brought the envelope close to his face and sniffed. He allowed his remaining demons to find any threatening evidence in the paper. When it seemed all was well, he handed it back.

Shaking his blond head, Cloud opened one side of the envelope and tilted the paper out. He hummed once as he read before blond brows rose in outrage, "Vince, he's going to blow up the city! According to this, we have only two days to find ten bombs and deactivate them all. If I fail, everyone will die. Yet, if I succeed..." He trailed off unable to finish reading the horror.

Vincent signaled he wanted to read for himself. Letter in hand, he began. He got as far as Cloud before he too had to stop. "He plans on killing her?"

* * *

><p>Yuffie had been taken back to the hidden room Yazoo had declared as hers. She was longer chained to the floor as she had been, but that only made the despair worse. Having slight freedom meant that her captive thought he won. That she was no danger to him.<p>

Well she would show him! Nails scratched at thin walls leaving bloody streaks in their wake. She screamed and shouted until her throat grew dry, and voice nothing but whispers. Loz had come in once in an attempt to stop her destructive ways, but not with soothing words. He bound her arms behind her and laughed as she struggled to break free from her binds.

Her shrieking left her more thirsty with each passing hour, so she eagerly drank the narcotized water Yazoo would bring her even though she knew it was devastating to her mind. She just required the respite from her thirst.

Hours after her fit had passed, Yuffie fell asleep expended from the ordeal. She woke up shortly after to Yazoo leaning over her, his long hair brushing feather light over her tanned skin. She realized this was what woke her up, not his hands that seemed to be at work attaching some sort of devise to each of her four extremities.

"Do not worry, little rose," He cooed when he noticed she was watching him. "You won't feel the pain for long." He finished and smoothly stood up so he was standing over her. "We just want to hurt brother like he did to us. That's why you are here after all."

Yuffie stared up at him, violet eyes filled with incomprehension. She blinked several times before raising one hand to her face so she could study what was attached. The devise was tiny, just a fraction smaller than Cloud's wolf pin. Thinking about her leader brought a frown to her face. Because of her, he was going to die. Because of her, Vincent was already dead. And she would probably be next; she scoffed. She deserved it.

This was the thought that pulled her spiraling into non compos mentis. In other words, Yuffie Kisaragi was stark raving mad.

* * *

><p>Reeve was attempting to persuade Tifa that he had not even considered sending Vince on a mission of any sort. He knew the agent was hurting just like the rest of them, and needed time to find himself if not their lost comrade. Tifa, however, was too busy yelling at him about how uncaring he was to really listen to what he was trying to say between her bursts of furious words.<p>

It came with great relief that his phone went off. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he answered. "Tuesti speaking."

"Reeve, we have trouble."

Jaw going slack, Reeve turned away from the brunette. "Cloud, where are you? Is Vincent with you?"

"I don't have much time to explain. Mideel needs to be evacuated _now_. You need to send as many air and sea vessels as you can to get these people out of here." His voice sounded rushed, as if he were on the move and was trying to say much in little time.

Upon hearing her boyfriend's name, Tifa came around and stood in front of Reeve hands crossed over her busty chest. She glared at him waiting for some explanation.

"What is going on? I can't just force all them to leave for no reason." The commissioner replied flabbergasted that Cloud would even make such a suggestion. He hit the button for speaker so that Tifa could hear it all for herself.

"Bombs, Reeve. Bombs. I got a letter shortly after arriving. He knows I'm here, and he knew where and how to find me. I think Yuffie is still with him, but we haven't found her as of yet."

He had to sit down. This was too unreal. He took this job so he could make the planet a better place. So far his rating was practically zilch. Between Sephiroth clones, Deepground, and returning clones, Reeve was pretty sure his life was cursed. He swallowed hard before finding the words he needed to say.

"I'll get right on it." He managed to choke out. "You have five hours before they arrive." He ended the call before glancing up at Tifa. "Gather everyone together. Tell Cid it's time to save the world once more."

As Reeve concentrated his efforts into organizing a large scale rescue mission, Tifa was calling friends as quickly as she could. Naturally Cid was first, he would be the one to carry them all. The language that filled her ear after explaining the situation was a blur of curses. She understood it was not directed at her, so she allowed the pilot to vent. After he was finished, he agreed that he would turn the jets on high and be in Edge to pick them up in just over an hour's time.

Tifa took a deep breath as she made the next call, and each one after that.

* * *

><p>Ships that were already at port were loaded up quickly. The multitude were told to gather only what they could carry. It was slow starting, but Cloud had managed to get an audience with Mideel's mayor who made an immediate broadcast explaining the situation.<p>

Two hours had passed, yet none had been able to leave port yet. Citizens were pushing and shoving so much, rescue crews had a hard time keeping them all in control. Cloud had his own hands full as he moved among them working to calm fears and that the WRO would do all they could to take care of the town.

He breathed a huge sigh of relief when Cid's plane flew overhead to land outside of town. Leaving the local force to the job at hand, Cloud forced his way to greet them. Tifa was the first off the ramp and came running into his open arms. She held him tightly not saying a word. Once she was sure he was safe enough, Tifa pulled away and slipped on her fighting gloves.

"So what's the plan? Have you found any more information to finding Yuffie?"

Cloud shook his head, "Not yet. Vince is out searching now. I told him to call me as soon as he found anything."

Soft padded feet were heard approaching, Nanaki was coming toward them. "You should have contacted me sooner. I may have been able to sniff out Yuffie's whereabouts." The red beast scolded.

"You have your own problems in Cosmo Canyon to worry about," Cloud countered. He glanced above Nanaki to see everyone was waiting for his command. With a nod of his head, Cloud became the leader they thought him to be.

* * *

><p>Golden boots moved swiftly over cobbled streets. People were still crying and begging for answers. Answers he did not have. He ignored the most of them, and those that dared came too close were met with burning red eyes.<p>

Vincent Valentine would not allow a single thing to get in his way of rescuing this town from destruction. He had been searching for close to three hours now, and had found nothing. He was not going to allow that to stop him from putting every ounce of effort in though.

The princess of Wutai as well as her father were counting on him. He had vowed that he would be able to find her and return Yuffie to her father. This was one mission he would not, could not fail.

Turning down a recently deserted alley, Vincent found himself standing in front of the first bomb. It was disguised to appear to be nothing more than a simple trash can. Had it not been for the green wire that was not tucked under the lid fully, he may not even payed it any heed. Grabbing the aluminum lid in his good hand, he used his claw to break the outer shell of the bomb and deactivate it.

His arm jerked as if a modest explosion had gone off. He shouldn't have been surprised. It was a wonder that he didn't blow up half the block with his foolish action. It was most likely too much to hope that they were all like this.

Reaching for his phone, Vincent called Cloud to make him aware of his discovery.

* * *

><p>By the time Reeve and WRO arrived two more bombs had been discovered. Each discovery was more powerful than the one before. Barrett almost lost his other arm when he didn't move away fast enough. He was taken on board the Shera and was currently receiving medical treatment. This brought the search party down to six.<p>

The others; consisting of Cloud, Tifa, Cid, Vincent, Reeve, and Nanaki, had split into groups of two. They had agreed that should they find any more explosives, they wouldn't try and deactivate them unless the bomb could be moved out of town. They couldn't afford to lose any more comrades. That endeavor was shot when Reeve had to be called away. Nanaki had gone with him to make sure the commissioner would be kept safe.

Now it was two groups of two searching. Cloud managed to find one more explosive, but Tifa could tell he was still troubled. She let it go for another hour before she had to speak up. "Cloud?"

* * *

><p>Vincent listened while Cid ranted on about how he was going to be shoving his spear in places that made even him wince. Not that he particularly cared for the clones, but was starting to feel a bit sorry for them. Cid was not the type of person you wanted to be on the bad side of.<p>

The town was evacuated by this time, and he found himself relieved in at least one area. But he could tell Yuffie was close, the tension in the air was too high. Or perhaps it was his demons eager to come out and play. Now was not the time for that. He needed to be on high alert. One false action by them could spell his untimely demise.

Cid was calling to him, it seemed the pilot found another bomb.

* * *

><p>As soon as Cid called to say they had found and deactivated the bomb, Tifa found the sixth. She had almost tripped over it as it had been hidden to seem like a warped board along the pathway. She managed to catch it since the coloring was almost too new as if it had been added recently.<p>

As she worked to open the edging of sit, Tifa began again where she left off before as Cloud did not seem keen on talking then. She figured he would explain now just so she would be distracted and not accidentally blow them up. "Cloud, what's on your mind?"

As she had her back to him, she missed the flinch he made at her inquiry. "I'm uneasy about Vince," He finally answered.

"What about him?" A wire was pulled before she reached out and snipped it preventing the explosion.

"He'll never say it, but I think if Yuffie doesn't turn up... We're going to have another affair of Dr. Cresent on our hands."

Tifa stood from her crouched position and dusted her hands on the back of her outfit. "You're probably right. But what can we do to convince him otherwise? I don't want to see Vincent lock himself away for another thirty years."

* * *

><p>"Is all in order?"<p>

"Yeah, looks like they found the imitations. This ought to be fun."

"Don't get too carried away now, Loz. We still have to give my pet a chance. If possible let the woman live. But only for now." Yazoo chortled. He was having too much fun and hated to spoil it quickly.

Loz laughed along with his brother before checking to make sure his weapon was securely attached. "When are we going to do this?"

Yazoo seemed to think the question over for a moment. He had been furious after they found out Valentine lived through the explosion of his apartment. Loz had caught sight of the man as he tried to hide in town. The couch in the house they took over lay in pieces, result of the tantrum Yazoo threw when he found out.

His wrath was appeased when Loz suggested using the pet in retaliation. Her mental state made her easy to assert dominance over. Yazoo fingered an orb between fingers before answering, "Let's allow them to think they have us cornered for a little while longer. You may go when you are ready. I have a few more preparations to make." Turning on his heel, Yazoo never saw the smirk on his brother's face. However, he did hear him leave. "Ever the impulsive one." He muttered.

Yuffie was sitting in the floor when he returned. She was humming and playing with one of the devises attached to her wrists.

"Did you miss me little rose?"

* * *

><p>Loz arrived just as the four friends gathered together once again. He was smirking as he stepped out from behind the building he was hiding behind.<p>

"You're a tough one to kill, Valentine." Loz called out taunting them.

Vincent spun quickly gun in hand. "I could say the same about you," He responded.

Cloud shouted his name before Vincent lost control of himself. With a huff, he lowered his weapon. Instead Cid stepped forward bearing his spear.

"What's the matter, you scared?" Loz shouted trying to get the gunman worked up. It failed to have the desired effect.

"Why you weaselly mother.." Cid went on but was ignored for the most part. Loz had more important people to worry about than some foul mouthed smoker.

Cloud glanced around before stepping forward. "Your fight is with me. I am the one who killed Sephiroth after all."

At the mention of the deceased soldier, Loz ground his teeth and attacked.

* * *

><p>The fight traveled all over the city as Cloud was careful not to destroy the homes. He knew the citizens would be returning when this was all over. With help from his comrades, they were able to lead the silver haired scoundrel outside and into the surrounding forests.<p>

Loz was so focused on getting revenge on his nemesis, he never even noticed. Instead he used the trees as weapons just as he would have had they still been in town. He was blinded by the rage that was compelling him to attack the blond warrior.

He was doing pretty well all things considered. It spoke volumes of his skill that he was able to take on four well trained and organized fighters as he was. Cid was nursing a sore ankle from when he was unable to dodge quickly enough from the silver haired man's attack. That made the battle slightly more balanced, but only slightly.

Tifa was his next target since Loz was unable to get close enough to Valentine. Shots fired at the appropriate time made him keep his distance. Just when he thought he may have a chance at the martial artist, his brother's voice halted the fight.

"Hello again, big brother." Yazoo called out while still concealed within foliage. "I have a very special gift for you." His laughter settled over the friends as they searched desperately to find the source.

"Show yourself!" Cloud shouted as he gripped his blade tightly.

Yazoo hummed as he thought about the challenge. "I don't think I'm in the mood to fight. My pet, however, would be most delighted to take my place."

Expecting a fiend to jump out, the group prepared for the onslaught. Audible gasps filled the air. Yuffie leaped from her perch and stood before them, oversized shuriken held before her. That wasn't what bothered them, it was the blinded gaze in her imperial eyes. Yuffie was there to terminate them.


	9. Strife Must Die

A/n: I don't know why so many people avoid fight scenes. I rather enjoyed typing this out. Have fun!

* * *

><p>Tifa was the first to find herself as she ran for her friend. She called out Yuffie's name as she approached hoping that the scene she was seeing with her eyes wasn't real. When the shuriken was swung in her direction Tifa had to halt her sprint or risk being cleaved in two.<p>

"Yuffie! Snap out of it!" She shouted. Her voice being the sound that pulled the others out of their own daze.

"She can't hear you, you know," Yazoo ridiculed from his hidden perch. "My rose only has ears for me. And guess what they hear now." He laughed again before Yuffie threw her weapon knocking Cid backwards and into a tree. He slumped to the ground unconscious.

"You bastard!" Cloud shouted in frustration. He really did not want to attack his friend. How could he live with himself if she were to die by his hand. He just recently got over the death of Aerith.

Loz retreated back to watch the fight for a moment before becoming bored. He stepped up to the ninja's side as he adjusted his weapon for the next round. He smirked in Tifa's direction as he anticipated the rematch he longed for. The last fight had been over too quickly for his liking.

Tifa took him up on his challenge. Her face became like one of a battle hardened combatant. They rushed at one another throwing fists and kicks full of murderous intent. Cloud was prompt to join her side offering protection as needed.

Vincent stood back and shot only when it was clear he would not be hitting a comrade in the process. He had to stop when he noticed purple eyes staring at him. Lowering his gun, he attempted to speak hoping she would return to her senses. "Yuffie, this isn't you."

Her flying weapon was her only response and Vincent found himself dodging more than he cared to admit. The girl could be fast when given a chance. He needed a chance to reload his gun, but she was having none of that. He stayed close to her so she would not have an opportunity to throw the projectile. If he could not fight from afar, than neither could she.

The battle raged for over an hour, many of the fighters growing weary. Loz was starting to suffer from the dual attack. With the correct strategy, he would be falling soon. After the long fight, Cloud had almost reached his limit. Enough was enough. After one more blow to his shoulder all the tension had to be released. Tifa, recognizing the attack for what it was, stepped back giving her boyfriend room. She gave Loz one good kick sending him flying in the air before doing so.

Cloud leaped high in the air and raised his sword over his head. If this attack could take out Sephiroth, surely it would take out his clone as well. Fusion blade began to separate as if knowing exactly what its owner planned to do. The blades were thrown out circling the heavily built opponent.

Loz closed his eyes as he waited for the bombardment. He had been struggling to reach the roof to help two years ago, so he had seen first hand what this could do. Seconds later five grunts of pain were emitted from his lips as he felt gashes that would never heal spread over his body. He opened green eyes just in time to witness Cloud diving right at him from above.

His body fell to the hard ground below, broken and beaten. "Brother... I-I.. failed." He whispered with pained breaths before he stopped breathing altogether.

Vincent watched as one clone died before them all. His own opponent stumbled enough for him to notice. He smirked, it seemed Loz's death affected Yazoo as well.

"Strife! That is why! That is why you need to die! Sephiroth waits for you there." The older brother shouted yet still not revealing himself.

Vincent felt it before he heard it. It was the unmistakeable burden of newly activated materia. He watched as Yuffie jumped back before a dark-green gas seemed to fill the forest before an explosion so loud went off he wondered if he would be able to hear afterwords.

The Ultima spell had its desired effect. Cloud and Tifa lay on the ground dazed. Tifa was reaching for a potion only to find her stocks empty. She groaned before dropping her head to the grassy carpet.

"Looks like it's just me than." Vincent mumbled to himself. He reloaded his gun and waited for the ninja to return. He knew Yazoo would not be able to resist knowing he was left.

"Still alive are you?" Yazoo called out making Vincent twist around and aim behind him. Yet the voice continued, this time from his right. "Seems you are stronger than I gave you credit for."

"Mystiles are wonderful accessories." He explained quietly but knew he was still heard.

"So they are," the soft voice agreed. "Oh, pet" Yazoo sang just before Yuffie appeared. "Can that accessory protect you from her though, I wonder? Oh and did I forget to mention the location of the last four bombs? Have fun."

Vincent took a deep breath as his mock fight continued. Now that Yazoo mentioned it, Vincent could see the black straps that hung on her wrists. That must be what the clone was talking about. The inhuman way she was treated as nothing more than another weapon got under the gunman's skin.

He fired shots only when he knew they would miss. No matter what the situation, he could not bring himself to actually hit her. He continued talking in an attempt to reach her mind. The manipulate materia used by Yazoo was strong. Even now it made the tiny hairs on the back of his neck rise.

This was probably the most words he had strung together at one time since he was a child. Yazoo taunted from higher up distracting Vincent. He wanted to look up and search for his real target, yet could not find a chance to pull his eyes away from the girl in front of him without risk of getting hit. Galian was fighting to break free and he had a duel battle of his own. He clenched his teeth tightly as he suppressed the demon before taking another shot at Yuffie's feet.

She stumbled back a step, but that was all he needed. Purple eyes glanced upward quickly giving Vincent all the information he needed. Turning his back, he fired. A shout was sounded from overhead before a figure in black leather landed in front of him.

"I'm impressed, Valentine. You managed to get my pet to reveal my location. You truly are worthy to be called one of Hojo's best." He spoke with an easy temperament, but enhanced eyes could make out faint beads of sweat shining. As Yazoo shifted, Vincent saw the reason why the clone was able to control his friend so easily. A hypnocrown was wrapped around his left wrist.

Raising Cerberus, Vincent prepared his shot. He forgot about the ninja behind him, her weapon grazed his arm at the same time he fired. Vincent had been aiming for the smirking face in front of him, instead he managed to hit the accessory shattering it. He spun around to see Yuffie blinking as if coming out of a trance. In an instant the expression was gone to be replaced by the blank look of before.

Heavy breathing behind him enlightened Vincent he still had a more pressing foe. He raised his gun one more time and fired over his shoulder. Yazoo screamed out in pain, but he still would not release the power over the materia. Vincent growled in agitation. He was tired of his friend being used like this!

When he turned around to face his foe, Yazoo was grasping his shoulder as drops of blood dripped to the grass. "Release your hold on her now." Vincent ordered leaving no room for compromise.

Yazoo smirked again as the yellow orb grew brighter. Without warning Reeve burst into the clearing and fired one shot. His aim was true and Yazoo glanced down to see blood now staining through his black leathered chest. The clone dropped his weapon and manipulate. His hand came up to encompass the wound.

Yazoo gasped as he took several steps back as if it would dislodge the bullet in his heart. He spoke with broken breaths, "You-you. You may have killed me. But I have still crushed and beaten the rose. Good luck fixing her, Valentine." Eyes rolling into the back of his head, Yazoo fell over slain with smirk still on his feminine face.

As soon as he was sure he would not be getting up, Vincent rushed to be by Yuffie's side. As the power of materia faded so had began her decent to the ground. Vincent reached out with his clawed hand and caught her before she was even half way. He held her close and used his good hand to brush hair away from her face. "Yuffie? Yuffie, can you hear me?" His voice was as close to a plea as he could get without tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I followed the GPS in your phone. Sorry it took so long. How is she?" Reeve asked as he approached and stood over his agent's shoulder angst written all over his face.

"I don't know. She won't open her eyes." He replied as he struggled to removed the explosives without dropping her in the process.

He was working on the fourth when shouts and commands could be heard in the distance, but they went ignored. Vincent was more worried about the woman in his arms. His heart was beating in some strange rhythm he was not accustomed to. It was too fast for his ears, and it seemed like it was going to burst any second.

Reeve was kneeling beside him now attempting to tap into the restorative materia he carried. "We have to get her back to the Shera. I have medical assistants there that can take care of her," Reeve said after seeing the cure was not working.

Vincent was about to decline when they noticed violet eyes flutter open. They glanced around trying to focus before settling on the man holding her. Vincent attempted a smile to help assure her. It seemed to have the opposite effect. Shrill screams pierced the air as Yuffie pushed away from his arms and groveled on her back to get away from him.

"No. No, no, no NO!" She shouted each word becoming louder and more crazed than the one before. She was pointing at him, but was unable to find the words needed to explain her actions.

Reeve stood between them in an instant wrapping his arms around the young woman. She seemed to calm down now that Vincent was outside of her sight. He spoke soothing words as more agents ran over in the attempt to help.

Vincent, seeing as he was no longer needed or even wanted, stood and began to walk away. Cloud, having been revived by WRO agents, called out to him. "Vincent, wait!" He jogged over to his friend. "Don't take it personally. Yuffie's had a hard past couple of weeks. I'm sure she didn't mean it."

"I never said she did." He clipped. Vincent had to get away, it was not easy to keep his steady composure. Even his golden claw was clenched tightly in tension.

Reeve joined them a moment later, "I'm taking Yuffie back to headquarters. She needs psychological evaluation. Whatever they did to her seems to have broken her mind. Seeing you, Vince, seemed to set her off. Don't worry, in a few days she'll be back to normal tormenting you with her calls. It's just normal protocol when an operative has gone through such a traumatic situation."

Vincent glanced to the commissioner before shaking his head. "I don't like it, Reeve. I want to talk to her myself."

"I can't let you do that. At least not until we evaluate her first. Let's not overstimulate her yet," He denied.

"Vince, get some rest. You look like you could use it." Cloud offered. "I'll give you a call when she's ready."

Mantle flapping as he left them behind, Vincent ignored his friends.

* * *

><p>It was like being trapped in a cage. Sure the colors were different, but she was confined nonetheless. The ceiling towered almost forty feet above her head. One side were angled mirrors, but she knew they were truly windows for doctors to be able to examine her from a distance. There was only one door serving as entrance and exit. It too had a single window for more doctors to watch her through.<p>

The walls were a pale green, she supposed it was in hope that she would not lose her mind with boring gray. Too late though, Yuffie Kisaragi was already crazy. She had no privacy and no freedom.

Reeve urged her to talk to him, tell him what she was feeling. But she would do no such thing unless he allowed her to be on her own. He told her he could not grant it, so she simply refused to speak to him. In fact, she refused to speak to anyone. Yuffie was nothing if not stubborn.

He came and pleaded often, always promising but never fulfilling. It was too dangerous, too unsafe, always too something. So Yuffie paced in her cell knowing that those above were probably shifting nervously. Now she knew why Vincent was so loath to see the physician when Reeve told them it was that time of year again. She felt like a test subject.

It could have days, weeks, or months passing like this. She wasn't sure. It all ran together. She slept when she was tired, paced when she wasn't. There wasn't much else to do. Well besides think about what she had done. Vincent was dead and it was all her fault.

Yet, she had seen his face staring down at her. The smile on his countenance told her all she needed to know. Vincent Valentine did not smile. It had to have been his ghost. She bit her bottom lip willing the tears away. It was all her fault, that phrase repeated itself over and over in her head.

Her fault, her fault, HER FAULT! Yuffie dropped to the floor screaming in agony. Seconds later someone rushed in needle in hand. She felt the stabbing prick as the tranquilizer was injected into her bloodstream. They assisted her to the bed where she slept soundly.

When she awoke Cloud and Tifa were there. A smile broke across her face knowing that at least she had not been the cause of their leader's death.

"Hey, Yuffie." Cloud greeted softly. He was happy to see her smile, but Reeve had warned him to tread carefully. "Thought you might like to see some old friends."

Yuffie nodded as she leaped out of bed and threw her arms around the both of them at the same time. Tifa laughed at the ninja's exuberance before pulling her sister-in-arms closer. "I really missed you. It's not the same without you around." Pulling away Tifa began to recount just what had been going on in the last three weeks.

Yuffie listened intently; now she had a time frame to work with. She waited to hear about everyone, how they all bug Reeve to let her out and stuff. But what she was really waiting on was tidings of Vincent.

Tifa continued, "And than Marlene got the bright idea to prank Denzel back. She said she learned all about adding hair dye to his shampoo from you. It still has shades of blue that haven't washed out yet. Let's see, who else?" She tapped her chin in thought.

Cloud picked up where she left off, he had a feeling that while Yuffie was having fun hearing all this, she deeply needed to hear about Vincent. He chose his words carefully not wanting to upset her. "Vincent, he," Cloud did not miss the way Yuffie's ears perked up. "He's gone. No one knows where to. Reeve has men out searching now."

The hole in her chest combusted with the news. She knew where Vincent was. But how could she tell them she was the one to cause his death? Her shoulders slumped in shame. The voice in her head began shouting to her again about how it was her fault.

Tifa tried to comfort her. She moved from the chair she was sitting in and next to her friend before wrapping her arms around. "Look, it's not your fault. If anything, it would have to be..." Cloud cut her off before she was able to answer. The brunette nodded in understanding before giving one last hug. "Look, you just concentrate on getting better. We'll come visit again soon. Talk to Reeve, he's worried sick about you."

Cloud ruffled her hair, before he too stood and left her on her own again.

As she slept that night, the voice kept repeating how worthless she was to her friends and how they hated her for what she had done. Her legs kicked in her sleep struggling to fight some unknown opponent. But Yuffie could not run from herself. She was only awoken when she heard what sounded like monsters in the halls.

There were growls, far away now, but coming closer. She jumped out of bed and ran barefoot across the room to the door. Pulling her short stature up, she tried to peer out and see what the commotion was.

Armed security were stationed in front of her room. She thought it was a bit excessive, but Reeve did once work for Shinra. Everything they did was excessive. There must have been at least thirty men stationed.

The growling grew closer and louder. Her heart pounded faster in excitement. Finally some action around here! Shouts were heard, but she could not make out distinctive words through the thick door. More growling, even closer now and she found herself bouncing on the balls of her feet, grin in place.

Shots were fired and the growling grew angry. More shouts and more shots. The men in front of her door grew restless as if worried they would be next. Yuffie didn't care, she just wanted to see the beast. She hopped in place eager, and wondering how big it must be to break into WRO headquarters and make it through so many trained officers.

One last shot was fired, and she heard a whimper of pain before nothing at all. The security in front of her door relaxed before filing out and down the hall. Moisture pricked at her eyes and she slid away from the small window.

Depressed, Yuffie lay back in bed and waited for Reeve to come back and plead with her some more.

* * *

><p>"Reeve," Vincent stood outside his boss' door as if asking permission to enter.<p>

The commissioner glanced up from the papers he was working on and raised one dark brow. He ignored the man for a moment instead choosing to complete the task in front of him. When he was finished, Reeve set his pen down and steepled his hands under his chin. He stared within garnet eyes without a word until he was sure his point had been made. Lowering his hands, Reeve gestured for Vincent to enter. "You're not going to go all Galian again, are you?"

For his part, Vincent had the decency to appear ashamed. "I suppose not." He rubbed the still sore spot on his left shoulder.

"Good, I hope not. Those men trust you. Do you know how hard it was for me to order them to shoot you? It was with rubber bullets and tranquilizers, but still." He sat behind his desk and watched a nervous gunman. If he had not known the man so well, Reeve would never had noticed.

Vincent shifted from foot to foot before making his request. "I wish to speak to Yuffie."

Reeve took one big breath before releasing it in one big whoosh. He leaned back into his chair as he thought about a response, "You know why I can't let you do that. I can't risk hurting her by letting her see you."

Vincent moved farther into the room and leaned over the desk making sure his gold gauntlet was well within Reeve's sight. "You're hurting her now. Yuffie cannot stay locked up. She needs room to be free."

Anguish filled the superior's features. "You're right. I guess I thought I could protect her. I just... It's just..." He trailed off unsure of what he wanted to say. "She's not sane, Vincent. Yazoo hurt her. I can see that much. You should witness how she cowers when anyone with blond or gray hair come near her. I don't like it one bit. It hurts."

"I know. I've been doing some thinking while I was gone. I blamed myself for her kidnapping. I should have been faster, more alert, but I know now none of us could have seen this coming. She means more to me than I expected her to. I just never knew how much until recently." He sighed and hung his head, dark hair spilling over his shoulder, before standing straight. "I need this, Reeve."

Admitting defeat, Reeve stood from his chair and laid one hand on a red shoulder. "Alright. Come with me."

Reeve lead Vincent down the very halls he was traveling the day before. Small holes and scratches could be seen in the brick caused by gunshots or claws. The holes continued until just before the room Yuffie was being held in. Reeve showed his identification badge, and they were admitted entrance.

Yuffie was sitting in a corner hugging her knees to her chest. It wasn't as if she had much else to do.

His augmented heart went out to the ninja. It seemed she was worse than he believed. Speaking softly, Vincent called her name.

Yuffie jumped at the sound. She had to be crazy, now she was hearing his voice. Turning her upper torso slightly, Yuffie was beyond shocked to see the man that filled her every thought standing whole and well. Her lip trembled in fear that maybe her eyes were staring to play tricks on her now. The voice in her head shouted this could not be real, but her feet had another opinion.

She leaped up and ran to him and threw her arms around his body. It seemed solid enough. "Vinnie," she cried before whispering him her next question. "Do crazy people know they are crazy? 'Cause the voices in my head seem to think so."

His breath hitched and eyes went wide. If Yuffie heard voices, did that mean...?


	10. Nibelheim

"_Do crazy people know they are crazy? 'Cause the voices in my head seem to think so."_

_His breath hitched and eyes went wide. If Yuffie heard voices, did that mean...?_

* * *

><p>Oblivious to his inner debate, Yuffie went on, "'Cause you know, you were dead. I heard him say it and it was my fault. I was the one to tell them all about you. I didn't want to do it, but they somehow made me. Now I know you're not, cause here you are. At least I think you are. I mean, I can see you and feel you, and hear you. Well not really. You're not talking, but you're breathing, so I guess that must count for something right? Vinnie, are you feeling alright? You look kinda.. I don't know, weird."<p>

Unable to control himself, Vincent wrapped his arms around the young woman and held her in a viselike grip against his body. He closed his eyes tightly making sure all emotion was held inside. Reeve sputtered before turning away. He ran his hands through his hair in defeat.

"Reeve, just what did they do to her?" Fury under-toned each word as it was spoken.

It wasn't Chaos speaking, but Reeve could tell at least one of the other leftover demons was hovering under the surface. Had he been facing the gunman, he would have seen the unwavering gaze of the man's red eyes. "I don't know, Vince. I just don't know," Reeve finally answered. "Yuffie, she. She would not divulge any information to me." Broad shoulders sagged in failure.

Pulling the girl away, Vincent stared down at her, "Is this true?"

Purple eyes looked away quickly. Her body shook as if holding back sobs. Yuffie began to make small mewls before sniffling loudly. "I'm sorry. I wanted to, but just knowing what I've done. I-I couldn't! I know you must all hate me, and I can handle that!" The tears were flowing freely now and Vincent pulled her back to his chest as she went on with her confession. "But when I heard you were dead and that it was because of me, well, I-I."

"Shh. No one hates you." Vincent used his good hand to rub small circles on her back and leaned in close. At the same time Yuffie lifted her own face and he found himself dangerously close to her lips. The demons in his mind were shouting, encouraging him to press his lips against hers. The dissonance was so loud that he almost complied before thinking about the many sins against her. Breathing hard, Vincent pulled away. "Reeve, I'm going to make a few calls. You need to find a place for her that _isn't_ this room." Disengaging his body from her grasp, Vincent strode out of the building.

Thinking she had just been rejected, Yuffie dropped to her knees. "I knew it. He really does hate me. They were right."

* * *

><p>Within days, Yuffie found herself staying with Tifa at Seventh Heaven. Tifa observed her closely as she worked. So far it seemed as if Yuffie was doing quite well. The day Vincent came to her and asked a favor, she jumped at the chance. After what the Wutaian had been through, Tifa was determined to do whatever she could to help her friend recover.<p>

Yuffie was less talkative than normal, but that was to be expected after the trauma she had experienced. Tifa took it all in stride. She never gave Yuffie any more work than she felt her friend would be able to handle. If Yuffie was having a bad day, she would allow the young woman to stay upstairs and away from customers.

When the Turks came in one afternoon, Tifa quietly herded Yuffie from the bar. She knew Reno's mouth could get him in trouble more often than not. Rude could only shake his head whenever his partner bit off more than he could chew.

Tifa figured they were probably spying for Rufus. And while she understood why, that didn't mean she wanted to put her friend on display. Once the two of them left, she allowed Yuffie to come back to work if she pleased.

Vincent visited every night right about the same time. Tifa learned to keep an eye out and reserved a seat in the corner just for him. He would sit while nursing a glass of wine and make sure no one acted out of line. It was almost as if Tifa gained a new bouncer. Shortly after sitting, Vincent would find himself with a female companion. He would not admit if it bothered him, but once Yuffie began to tell him about her day, it took close to three hours before she was finished.

He never said a word, it wasn't as if he were able to if he wanted. This was the point that Yuffie seemed most alive. It was as if she worried he was not going to be there the next night and had to get everything she could out. She chatted non-stop ignoring all else except for him.

This worried Vincent. So far he had managed to convince Reeve that he would only take on jobs that were local and no more than a day long. Cloud asked one night after returning from a delivery if listening to Yuffie endlessly bothered him at all. After all, they all knew he was a reserved person that enjoyed his privacy. Vincent replied with a firm, "It's fine. She needs it." Cloud left it at that.

The thought that bugged them all was what would happen to Yuffie should he not show just once?

Three weeks passed, and Vincent sat in a booth watching Tifa clean up the day's mess. Yuffie was upstairs sleeping, Marlene curled up next to her. "Tifa, how is she? Is there any change at all?"

The brunette raised one shoulder before setting her rag aside and joining Vincent in the booth. "Shelke would be better able to tell you than I would. I mean it seems like she's alright, but I obsess. Although, we did have one incident today. I'm not sure what happened."

"Just tell me what you can," He assured her. Truthfully he wished he could have known about this right away, but at least only a short amount of time passed.

Tifa began with what she knew, "It was a normal day. Nothing extraordinary happening. Customers filed in almost as soon as I opened the door. Lunch was good, Yuffie appeared to be having a good day."

"It was the gentleman who told her that her cheeks resembled a red rose that affected Miss Kisaragi," A new voice joined the conversation having just entered through the back door. "He was attempting to flirt I believe." Shelke strolled over to the booth before sliding in next to Tifa.

Vincent turned slightly so that the young Tsviet had his undivided attention. Shelke continued her story with even Tifa leaning in close as she had not known the full story.

"I was clearing a table nearby and I heard him. I turned in time to see him reach out as if to touch her cheek. He was an older man, gray near his temples and I believe it was the combination of his words and looks that affected Miss Kisaragi so." She went on to explain how the man had been drinking, and most likely had more than what was good for him. Yuffie had been busy and so her face was flushed from the exertion. When his arm reached out for her, Yuffie froze in panic. The tray of mugs in her hand dropped and shattered to the floor. "I quickly discontinued the job I was on and rushed by her side. She clung to me without protest. The man called after her as I lead Miss Kisaragi upstairs. She was in hysterics by then."

"And that was when Marlene offered to stay with her?" Tifa interrupted making sure she understood the story fully. Shelke nodded in response.

No one spoke for some time as all processed the events surrounding the incident. Vincent sipped his wine before standing suddenly. He ignored Tifa's calls as he headed up the worn stairs to where Yuffie lay sleeping. The wood creaked under his feet as he slowly ascended. His steps paused as he found Marlene's room and he stood like a vigilant father in the doorway.

Marlene seeming to sense he was there opened her eyes. She stared at him for several seconds before whispering. "Is Yuffie okay? She hasn't let go of me ever since Shelke brought her up here."

Vincent entered the room and knelt by the side of the bed. He used his gloved hand to brush stray hair out of the Wutain's face. "I don't know. Marlene, think you can take care of her for tonight? I need to do a few things. I'll be back in the morning."

"I guess so. It's not like I can go anywhere," She smiled letting him know she wasn't upset, but was still worried.

"Thank you." He silently left the room after glancing down to the young woman currently clutching desperately to the child. When he reached the bar once more, he explained that he had a few details to take care of and that he would be back in the morning. Tifa wished him luck before putting the next chair on top of the table.

* * *

><p>It was nearing the end of the workday for Reeve Tuesti, but he was a man devoted to his job and would more than likely to stick around for at least an extra hour anyway. He was working on plans to help develop the small town of Gongaga when a swirl of black and red entered his peripheral vision.<p>

"Vincent, it's late. What are you doing here?" He questioned in surprise. He had never even heard his door open and close.

"I need a favor," the gunman began with a tone that signaled this was not a request that could be denied. He went on to explain, "I need a few weeks off."

Reeve stuttered out an answer, "W-what is it? How long do you need?"

"Hn. I'm not sure. I need to go back to Nibelheim."

Fingers stopped moving as unsure if their owner heard correctly, "Nibelheim? But that's where..."

Dark hair moved as Vincent nodded. "I know. I'm not going for myself."

Reeve sucked in a deep breath as he put the puzzle pieces together in his mind. "Yuffie." He whispered as it all came together. "That's where she saved your life."

"Exactly. She may seem better now, but she's not recovered yet. Today proved that." He moved away from in front of Reeve's desk and leaned against the wall. His arms crossed his chest that signaled he was willing to wait this out if need be.

"Have you thought this through? I mean, what about taking her back to Wutai? Get her back into familiar sites and areas?" Reeve was not willing for Vincent to suffer if it could be prevented. He knew the pain it caused his friend to be back in that city.

Shacking his head negative, Vincent went on to explain. "Think about it. Would you want to see the future leader of your country out of their mind, or to be seen in such a way? The social standards she must hold are severe, more-so since Yuffie is the only child. She must be strong enough to carry on in her father's stead. There are no other options for her."

The commissioner sighed in defeat. Vincent was right, and he knew it but that did not make the truth any easier to bare. "Before you go, can I ask you to do one last mission for me? I promise you can have as much time as you want after this." Vincent stiffened as he was in a hurry to leave as soon as the next day. "Don't worry," Reeve assured him. "You'll be back in a day or two." Turning in his chair, Reeve pulled a folder from a cabinet behind him. He handed it over, "Just bring back the old Yuffie?"

"Thank you. I will." Taking the file, Vincent left the office.

"Take care, Vince. Of Yuffie, and especially yourself." He whispered in prayer.

* * *

><p>Yuffie clung tightly to his arm as they drove making it difficult yet not impossible to steer the small buggy. Vincent could have asked Cid to fly them to his destination, but figured staying on the ground would be the better option given Yuffie's known motion sickness. He wished, and not for the first time that roads had been paved for the trip, but that was still a WRO project in the works.<p>

Reeve had begun last year, but the planet was vast and cities spread far. The majority of the ride, when Yuffie wasn't sick that is, was spent with Vincent commenting of "Yes, Yuffie. I see it." Or perhaps the occasional, "That is amazing," for a change of pace.

Vincent never told her where they were going, and she never asked. That in itself concerned him greatly. Yuffie loved surprises, however, her normal temperament involved pestering for hints and details. During the four day trip of almost non-stop driving he expected at least one question. Yet none was coming.

Winter was coming to an end in the town of Nibelheim when they arrived. It was mild enough for the residents to wander outdoors, yet still chilled enough that a coat would be needed. Vincent had prepared for this event and so pulled out a coat of ninja size as soon as he parked the buggy.

"Vinnie, what are we doing here? I thought you didn't like this place." Yuffie inquired as she buttoned up the offered article.

"Hn," He glanced around to gather his bearings before getting out of the vehicle and opening the small space that made a joke of being called a trunk. He pulled the three bags he packed and easily carried them back to the waiting ninja. "We are staying in the hotel tonight." Dusk was settling in and he wanted to get inside as soon as possible.

"If you say so, but I'm not sleeping alone." She warned him as she moved ahead. That made a dark brow rise, Yuffie valued her privacy above most things. Yet now she refused to be alone? He had to physically restrain her in Icicle Inn when told they would be sharing.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Vincent knew he had his work cut out for him.

As Yuffie took her shower, Vince took the short time of freedom to set the rented room in order. He selected the bed closest to the door should the unforeseen happen. Yazoo and Loz were like roaches, it seemed like the kept coming back. He would the first person they encounter were it to happen.

The water stopped running at about the same time he finished. When Yuffie exited the bathroom, steam following, he was inspecting and cleaning his gun. She was using a towel to dry the moisture in her hair, but paused as she approached.

"You're not going to need that, are you?" Her bottom lip quivered in a manner akin to fear.

Setting the weapon aside, Vincent cautiously stood and crossed the room. He set both hands on her shoulders being mindful of his golden claw, "Don't worry, it's nothing more than what we encountered..." He was about to say 'before' but thought better of it and finished with saying, "with Cloud."

The ninja relaxed and stepped away to flop belly first on the remaining bed. "So what are we doing here? You never answered me."

A ghost of a smirk was hidden behind a red caplet, "You ever wanted to live in a mansion?"

Rolling over Yuffie waved one hand in the air about her face, "Well sure! Who hasn't? I used to break into Cloud's villa when he wasn't around. He had some good stuff stocked up in there. But even that doesn't compare to a... Wait! Don't tell me. Not Shinra Mansion! That place is supposed to be haunted!" She leaped up from the bed until she was sitting on folded legs.

"Think of it as training. Now, get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us."

Four hours had passed and Vincent knew he should have been sleeping along with his companion. The room was dark enough that a normal person would not be able to see the young woman in the next bed tossing and turning. Yet Vincent could not only see her, he could hear her all too well. He tried to close his eyes, but the sounds of her struggles was too much.

It had been going on for near an hour now, and he had no idea how to help her. He wondered if waking her up would do any good, but passed that idea over as what would happen when she fell asleep once more?

Anguish filled his face in the dark, her pain was his as well. She was his responsibility now. It was his duty to fix her, and fix her he would! Covers were thrown aside as he stood from his bed and made his way to her side. She was laying on her back, sheets tangled within pale legs. The outfit she had chosen to wear to bed was twisted as well, but he could do nothing to help that. Not unless he wanted her to wake up screaming at him that is.

Yuffie was still flailing, pillows were flung to the floor with her next movement. He set his hands on the edge of the bed to be closer to her. His left was curled into a fist to prevent tearing of the fabric on the sharp digits. It was at this moment, Yuffie flopped over and her hand came down on top of the claw. Vincent froze unused to having anyone touch the weapon. Yet it seemed to have the opposite effect on his friend.

As soon as she felt the cool alloy Yuffie's flailing ceased. Her small hand curled around it and a smile came over her face. Searching for a substitute, Vincent tried to pull away, but her moan of protest stopped him. With a resigned sigh, he used his free hand and pulled the covers back over her body and sat on the floor near her for the night.


	11. Bed Bugs

Nibelheim had grown significantly in three years. A small shopping center sat on the edge of town. It consisted of a doctor, grocery, and item/weapon shops. More houses and even an apartment building had been erected. Paved roads had been started so people could walk around from place to place without being bogged down by dust or mud. Most of the residents were displaced multitudes left over after the whole Meteorfall incident.

Yet for all its expansion, Shinra Manor was just as it had always been. None of the newer buildings came close to the grounds. Rumors about the place abounded and none dared to test if they were true or not. The gate in front of the mansion hung from old rusted hinges. Trees appeared sickly as dead branches hung low almost sweeping the dry land. Grass grew, but only in scattered brown patches as if the planet itself was warning them this was cursed grounds.

Vincent woke up early enough to experience all this. He slept on the floor, next to Yuffie's head all night as she clasped his claw in her hand. Just as the sun was coming over the horizon, he managed to extricate his hand from her grip before she noticed he was even there. He was just entering the room after checking out the still sleeping town as she began the first signs of waking.

Arms were spread over her head as legs seemed to magically grow longer before all coming back together. Her dark hair was thrown back and forth as Yuffie shook the sleep from her fogged mind. Battle worn hands rose to rub closed eyes before said eyes opened and stared directly at him. "How long you been there?" She asked quickly almost as if in panic.

Vincent made a mental note to make sure he always made his presence known. The way Yuffie stared at him told him more information about what she may have experienced. He wondered if the twin clones stood by her as she slept or perhaps taunted her as she tried. "I just walked in," He said to assure her. "Are you ready for breakfast?"

A broad smile broke on Yuffie's face as she threw back her covers and leaped from the bed. "Let's go! I'm starved!"

With one gloved finger, Vincent pointed to her attire. Yuffie blushed before snagging a clean set of clothing and rushing off into the bathroom to change.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Vincent and Yuffie headed up the deserted path that led to the abandoned dwelling. The hole Rosso had made two years prior was still there. Red eyes shifted to see how his companion would react to the impression. She acted uninterested and simply side stepped the formation.<p>

He put this action in the back of his mind for later. Perhaps she did not know of its origins, or if she did didn't seem to care. Keeping a defensive stance, who knew what may still dwell inside, Vincent opened the front door. The wooden barrier creaked on rusty hinges as it swung open. Nothing jumped out at them, so he carefully stepped inside. There was no electricity yet, but his eyes were already used to the darkened corridors.

Yuffie followed close enough to him that he could feel her body heat and just make out the faintest sounds of her heart beating in her chest. Not that he blamed her for being nervous, truth was so was he.

Rats scurried back into hiding as two sets of feet stirred dust from the hard flooring. A pile of what seemed to be scrap metal lingered in the middle of the foyer. It was riddled with holes as if it had been run through several times with a thin pole. Vincent approached it half expecting the machine to jump back to life and begin shooting at him once more. With a quick glare at the destroyed weapon, Vincent turned to find Yuffie kneeling over a faded crimson smudge.

She was staring at the stain with deep contemplation. Her head cocked to one side as lashes flickered quickly. "Rosso," she whispered before continuing, "This is where she... where she." Her voice began to break along with her mind. "Vincent was dead. I saw it. Vincent writhing on the ground. Blood poured out of his chest where Rosso had just ripped a huge hole! Dead, dying!" Her legs gave out from under her, and Yuffie dropped to the floor not even mindful of the dust that now coated her legs.

Red caped flared behind him as Vincent rushed to get in front of her so she could see his face. His hands reached out and grasped hold of her shoulders before shaking his friend to snap her out of it. "Yuffie! Listen to me. Yuffie! Look at me!" He finally screamed.

Violet eyes blinked once, twice, three times before clearing. She focused on his pale face. Vincent's gaze was intense, his features full of fear. He released her as one hand rose to touch her temple. "Not dead." She whispered. "No, he's not. Can't you see him?"

The gunman grew anxious. She was speaking to the voices that resided in her mind. His demons grew restless, but it was more from his heightened state than a reaction to the ninja. He had to grit his teeth together tightly to remain in control. When he was sure he could speak again without allowing them to be released, Vincent stood. He held a gloved hand out to help Yuffie do the same. "Why don't we begin in the bedrooms?" He suggested before glancing up the stairs.

With a simple nod, Yuffie agreed. A grin broke out next as it seemed like the incident was forgotten for now. She bounded ahead of him and skipped up the stairs. "You coming, Vinnie?" She shouted from somewhere down the halls.

With a deep sigh, Vincent slowly followed. The way she just acted was not normal. Than again, what did he know of normal? Vincent Valentine was a freak of nature. His body housed three demons, not to mention his ability for quick healing. On top of that he was essentially going to remain twenty-seven for the rest of his life. However long that was.

But Yuffie should be a normal twenty year old woman. Her psyche was broken, and at the core of it, Sephiroth was to blame. He was the one that created clones of himself that kidnapped and tortured the princess. They played games with her sanity, games that made her split her mind into parts. Parts that talked to her.

* * *

><p>For the next three hours the duo spent time slashing, shooting, impaling, and for the most part eradicating monsters from the top floor of Shinra Manor. They moved as one entity having worked together several times in the past. Reeve had sent them on a few missions together over the years. They spoke more with body language than words.<p>

They had cleared all but one room of the top floor. Vincent was hesitant to even approach that particular room. He knew what lay beyond the concealed wall, and was suspicious of it. He had to steer Yuffie away several times as she would get too close. She whined at first before he offered her food. That made her change her attitude quickly.

They made their way back to the hotel room where they cleaned up and went out in search of food. The grocery included a small cafe area and they sat and planned out what they wanted to do next.

"Vinnie?" Yuffie began after swallowing the bite of food in her mouth. He gave a short hum to let her knew he was listening. "Do you think I'll ever be okay? I mean, I feel fine and all, but I used to listen to Tifa and Cloud talking when they thought I was asleep. They think I'm so sick I may never get better."

The gunman froze. He took an unusually long time to chew as he thought deeply on an answer that would satisfy her. "Do you think you are sick?"

Yuffie was about to reply, but found herself without a answer. No one had ever asked her what her thoughts were. Reeve had pleaded with her to tell him about it, but he refused to allow her freedom. Tifa would talk to her, but never listened. An odd trait for the barmaid. And Cloud was so silent one wondered what he even thought of the whole situation. Yet Vincent, the man who very rarely said more than three words per sentence, was asking about her thoughts. She must have been demented.

Before she had a chance to reply, Vincent's phone rang. With a passing glance at his companion, he answered using careful words.

"_Vincent, it's Reeve. I did a little investigating. But before I tell you about it, how's Yuffie doing?"_

Red eyes shifted to the young woman across from him. She appeared to be content with her food, but he could see she was trying hard to listen to the conversation. He pushed away from the table and stood far enough so that he could be seen yet not heard.

"For now, fine. We had an... incident earlier." He could hear Reeve sigh in despair. Before the commissioner had a chance to speak Vincent assured him, "We knew it was to happen at least once."

"_You're right. Very well, I'll trust you to handle it. Anyway, the reason for my call. _

_I had the WRO do a little investigating. As of right now Connect! has been shut down. All the citizenry have been told is that there have been security leaks that need to be taken care of. The media knows nothing about Yuffie's kidnapping."_

"And Godo?"

"_Have you seen any Wutian soldiers to take her home?"_ Reeve laughed at his own joke before turning serious, _"I talked to him, explained what you were trying. He's trusting you to know what you're doing."_

Vincent glanced back to his self appointed charge. Yuffie was still sitting where he left her finishing the last bits of dinner. She waved at him when she noticed his attention was on her. He gave a weak nod in return.

After Reeve explained a few more small details, mainly giving Vincent updates on the Avalanche crew; the two hung up with plans to meet in person sometime in the future. As Vincent sat back down, Yuffie grinned at him mischief filling her eyes.

"Was that Reevie?" She began in a sing-song tone.

"It was. Are you finished?" He asked before reaching over and cleaning up her trash. He noted that his food was gone as well. With the raise of one dark brow he glanced over at his comrade.

She shrugged, "You weren't eating it, and I was hungry," Yuffie defended herself.

Dark hair moved side to side, but he let it slide. "We will continue at the mansion in the morning. You have had enough for one day. What do you want to do before we turn in?"

* * *

><p>A week passed with them going up to the mansion for five to six hours a day. At night Vincent would sleep by Yuffie's head with her grasping tightly to his claw. Were he to wake in the middle of the night due to nightmares and move away, she would thrash until his claw was within her grip once more.<p>

His neck would be sore in the morning, but he dared not say a word to her. He had many sins, and this was merely another way to repent for them. By the end of the week as they came back from monster hunting at the mansion, there was a new face waiting for them in the foyer of the inn.

Yuffie, as tired as she was, brightened as soon as she saw who it was. Arms went flying up as she ran for him screaming his name, "Cloud!"

He grunted as the smaller body was thrown against his own, "Nice to see you too. Vincent."

"Cloud." The gunman returned in greeting. "What are you doing here?"

Yuffie pulled away from the blond and was now standing beside him swinging his arm back and forth with a huge smile on her face. "Who cares why he's here? Just be happy about it!"

Red eyes shifted between the two before he opened his lips and spoke, "Yip-pee." Vincent replied flatly.

This earned an excited squeal from the ninja. "Wha! You just made a joke! Cloud, did you hear that? Vinnie made a joke." She released Cloud's arm and ran to the gunman. "It wasn't a very good one, but I think I just might love you a little more for it!"

Cloud, who had been trying to wipe away the dust and monster entrails from his coat paused to stare at his friend.

"She loves everyone," Vincent gave in explanation before moving off and heading up the stairs for their room. Behind him he could hear two sets of feet following. Yuffie was talking a mile a minute as she asked him all about where he had been, how long he was staying, and where Cloud was headed next.

Vincent could taste a sourness in the back of his throat. He frowned behind his collar as he suppressed the feeling. Cloud was his friend, not to mention he had a beautiful barmaid waiting for him at home. So why was he feeling this pit of jealousy all of a sudden?

He dared not contemplate an answer. What he might find scared him. There had been room for only one woman in his life, and yet... Before his friends even made it into the rented room Vincent Valentine was already stripped and in the shower.

Yuffie managed to convince Cloud to stay for a few days and help them as they cleaned out the mansion. Not that it took much convincing as he had planned that all along. He had already rented a room for himself, yet stayed long enough for Yuffie to fall asleep so that he might have a chance to speak with the gunman without her overhearing.

"I know it's late in hearing this, but I'm here on Reeve's request." He confessed.

"I figured." Without a second thought, Vincent took his normal place on the floor between the two beds. He lay his claw near Yuffie's head and waited until she took hold of it before speaking again. "What news do you have?"

Cloud had to force his eyes not to bug out of his head at the action, but supposed that Vincent would explain it in time. Gathering his thoughts, Cloud began. He told Vincent how people were getting upset that they were unable to have access to the pictures and files they had uploaded onto the _Connect! _servers. There were as many hate mails coming to Reeve as there were those supporting him as the withdraw had somehow been tracked back to his decision.

Some had been happy that the security breach had been found and taken care of, but most just found it unfair for them. Vincent sighed deeply. People would never change even if they had known the truth.

Cloud went on to tell how upset Tifa was, but put on a brave face each morning. Shelke was a wonder of a support for not being one to get along with the ninja very well. Yet the two of them grew closer and closer almost as if finding out they were long lost sisters.

After Nibelhiem, the delivery man had plans to make a trip to Wutai. He wanted to see the duo for himself and Reeve before reporting to the emperor. After he was done, the sight in front of him truly began eating away at his curiosity. Using one gloved finger he pointed, "So, uh. What's up with this?" He indicated to the hand holding.

Very carefully, Vincent pulled his gauntlet away. He kept it nearby, but placed it just out of the ninja's reach. It only took a moment for her to grow restless. A pained moan escaped from pale lips as her hand searched for the object. She whimpered until Vincent gave in and allowed her to hold onto it again.

"That is why." He answered as he used his free hand to reach over and pull the covers back up to her shoulders.

"Wow, that's rough. You know, Vince. You've changed. Five years ago if you would have told me I would be sitting here as you held someone's hand, I would have never believed it. And to be Yuffie's of all people. True she grew on all of us, but she was obnoxious at first."

"I suppose I have changed. Never thought it would happen myself. Must have been your wonderful leadership."

Cloud nearly choked on his saliva. Vincent just made another joke in front of him, but delivered it in such a deadpan fashion that made it that much more comical. Shaking his head, he stood from his seat on the edge of the bed. "I'll see you in the morning. Don't want to risk a heart attack if you try and deliver another gag at me. Good night, Vince."

"Sweet dreams. Don't let the bed bugs bite." Vincent replied. Cloud paused but shook his head as he exited the room, small smile still on his face. Vincent turned his attention to the woman next to him. "Oh, Yuffie. What have you done to me?"


	12. A visit from a Lady

**A/n: Ok, so word of caution here. I'm taking a bit of liberty with Godo's age. To be honest, I truly have no idea how old he really is and I don't feel like trying to go out of my way to find it. (Not to mention the computer I am using to type on has no internet access.) So I figure, Yuffie isn't all that old. He could have been as young as twenty when she was born, or as old as fifty. I'm going with a nice even number of about forty-five as of the timing of this work. (Making him twenty-five at her birth) That's still old enough to have been able to take the throne yet young enough for what I have planned to do. So no hate mail please! Gin**

Cloud had stuck around for two days after his first appearance then said he needed to move on, Reeve still needed him to deliver a message for the WRO. With his help though, Vincent was able to clean out two rooms for sleeping. Now they wouldn't have to stay at the town's inn. Vincent gave his thanks with a small nod of his head while Yuffie held Cloud in a vice like grip before he promised to return soon.

Two weeks later found Vincent standing outside of the Nibelhiem postal office. In his hand he held a letter addressed to a certain Yuffie Kisaragi. He debated within himself if she was ready or not to receive it. It had come from Wutai and was no doubt written by her father Lord Godo.

He wondered if the leader wanted his daughter home, and found the thought disturbed him. He sniffed the paper lightly and waited. Galian responded within seconds assuring the gunman that there was nothing to fear from the document. He tucked it away into the pocket of his newest outfit. Yuffie told him once they began actual cleaning that leather was terrible for the job. He himself agreed after an hour of trying.

Leather was fine for fighting, but terrible if it got wet or dusty. The ninja had taken him out and forced him to buy some jeans and tee-shirts. Oddly, he found himself just as comfortable as the leather had been.

An older woman strolled by and gave a soft wave as she did so. Hiding his claw as best he could, Vincent waved back. The weapon still put people on edge if he were to outwardly display it. Otherwise the citizens enjoyed having him around. They were pleasant enough, yet for now still kept their distance.

Making his way to the mansion, Vincent was awestruck seeing Yuffie coming down the the stairs as he closed the door behind him.

"Heya, Vince! Checking the mail again?" She used two hands to carry a bucket of water as she descended the stairs. A few drops spilled out as she grunted with exertion.

Vincent would have helped her had he not been so entranced with watching. Lucrecia had been all woman and feminine curves. Yuffie displayed none of that as she sported a bandanna on her head to hold hair back, cut off shorts, and an old dirty shirt that could have been confiscated from Cloud or Cid at some point. Her face held traces of dirt as she must have brushed hair back after it escaped the confines of the bandanna.

"Hey, you okay?" Suddenly without him realizing how, she was standing in front of him. One hand waved in front of his face jolting him from his thoughts. A few seconds later the thief was several feet away and reading over a piece of paper. "Well, that's interesting."

Vincent sucked in a quick breath of air as he realized she was reading the letter he had never intended to give to her. "Yuffie, wait!" He reached his right hand out as if to grab out from her nimble fingers. She jumped away faster than he could react.

"What? It's for me anyway, so what's the big deal? Vince, you need to learn to relax." She stood with her hands on her hips, letter held firmly between thumb and forefinger. "It's from Godo. He says that Lady Amaya is coming to visit. Now that I have a more stable home, he's sending her to see me."

"Lessons?" Vincent questioned. Perhaps Godo was sending the Lady out to teach Yuffie how to be a proper empress. Shiva knows the ninja needed them desperately. Her thieving skills evolved nicely, however, others still needed work.

"Oh gawd! I hope not!" Yuffie retorted loudly and strongly. She went back to reading the letter in case it was there and she had failed to see it before. "Nope, nothing here. Maybe it's just a friendly visit? It says here that she should be here by late tonight."

Late tonight? Vincent thought about what this would mean. Should he go back to the inn and leave the house to the ladies? Was it appropriate for him to even be there when the Lady arrived? Did this mean that half of the Wutian military would be stationed nearby as well? At least the monster population would be contained if that were the case.

"Hey,Vince! Get a move on! I'm not cleaning this all myself. You wanted us to live here, you're gonna help!" Yuffie was climbing the stairs having just exited the kitchen with a clean bucket of water.

Shaking his head, Vincent followed preparing for hours of cleaning ahead.

* * *

><p>By the time dinner time arrived, they managed to clean up another bedroom as well as the bathroom and kitchen. That just left them with one room on the top floor to finish. And that one was going to stay dirty even if he had to bolt it closed himself. He didn't need Yuffie poking her nose in there and finding out certain bits of information that ought to remain hidden.<p>

Right now the ninja was leaning over an outdated stove and stirring the contents inside a wok he went out and bought at her request. He watched as she hummed a tune from her homeland as she waved her hips back and forth.

Vincent closed his ruby eyes and took a deep breath before holding it for a moment longer than necessary. With the Lady's arrival approaching, he knew he would have to restrain himself all ways possible. It was becoming more and more difficult as the days went by.

Living with Chaos in his mind he thought he was becoming less human, but now that the demon was gone he found himself feeling emotions long thought suppressed. Opening his eyes found Yuffie standing before him. She was holding out a ladle and inside were what seemed to be some noodles. She held the other hand under the spoon making sure to catch any drips that may fall.

"You have to taste this for me. I'm not sure if I did it right or not," She told him as the ladle came closer to his lips.

Pulling away Vincent protested, "I'm not sure I'm the best person for this."

"Nonsense!" She replied before shoving the food into his mouth as he opened his mouth to protest once again. She bit her bottom lip in worry as she watched the different expressions cross his face. Her brows came together when he swallowed. "Well?"

Hellmasker was enjoying his pain. The demon fed off the sensation that seemed to be tearing the gunman's mouth apart. "It's got a Wutaian kick to it." He answered honestly once he found the ability to swallow.

A grin replaced her worried expression as Yuffie went back to preparing her noodles. Her tune returned and hips began swaying once more.

Not ready to be another test subject again, he had enough of that in his past, Vincent snatched a roll from the wicker basket on the counter and left the kitchen. His sensitive ears could hear the sounds of footsteps approaching.

The living room still had not been touched yet as they were more concerned about sleeping than relaxing for the time being. So Vincent had to step around a few odds and ends that lay around on the floor. Rosso's friendly little weapon was still in a heap in the corner. With a quick sneer at the robotic mess, Vincent opened the door.

The soldier standing with one hand raised appeared quite shocked to see the gunman standing in front of him. "Umm, excuse me sir, does the Lady Kisaragi dwell here?"

Vincent glanced over his shoulder to see a litter on poles just on the edge of the property. He nodded once in reply before opening the door wider. "We did not expect you for some time yet," Vincent said.

"Yes, that was the plan. Should the letter not have reached your hand, we would not risk the lady's safety." The soldier bowed once before backing away and leaving Vincent speechless. The others that had been standing patiently slowly lifted the litter and began walking forward.

They marched up the walkway and turned so that the side of the litter faced the door. The curtain was pushed aside as a single elegant hand emerged. On the throne of the carrier sat a woman that Vincent could only describe as beautiful. Her dark hair was pulled up into an elaborate style that must have taken hours to pull together. She wore a travel kimono of browns and reds, but it was still far more luxuriant than what the common people of Wutai wore. In her hand she held a black lace fan meant to keep her face covered.

Vincent dropped to his knee in reverence and lowered his face to the ground so as not to be able to gaze upon her. She was obviously royalty and he was not permitted to look on her so openly.

"Mr. Valentine I presume?" She spoke. "Please, don't bow to me. You are not of Wutian blood. You need not act with such air."

"Perhaps that is so," he retorted, "however, even I know the rules of Wutai apply in the presence of any noble. Homeland or elsewhere."

The woman hummed in deep thought. Already she liked this man. He had passed her first test without fail.

One guard stepped forward and held one hand up to his chest in salute, "My lady, we must get you inside before you are spotted."

With a roll of dark eyes, Lady Amaya consented. "Very well. Mr. Valentine, if you would be so kind as to lead me in?"

Making sure to keep his head down, Vincent pushed himself to his feet and held out his right hand, all the while trying desperately to keep his left hidden. Guards carried her luggage behind them. Yuffie was still in the kitchen oblivious to what had just transpired outside.

Directing as to where her belongings should be taken, Vincent led the lady into the other room. He gave a few low apologies for the state of the living room, but otherwise said nothing more. Once he reached the kitchen, he released the lady's hand and stepped back.

In hindsight, he should not have been surprised. Yuffie was still a princess even if he and the Avalanche group didn't see her that way. As soon as Lady Amaya saw Yuffie, she fell prostrate to the floor.

Hearing the woman's cry, Yuffie turned ladle still in hand. She blinked a few times and her mouth moved as if she wanted to say something but not quite sure what. She glanced up at the gunman asking silently for some sort of advise on what to do.

"Princess, you are safe. Your father sent me so that Wutai may see with her own eyes the truth of it."

"Umm, ok?" Yuffie wasn't sure what to say to that. She set her spoon down and kneeled in front of the older woman. "Please get up. You're embarrassing me. To be honest, I have not been bowed to since before I left home. It feels weird to have it done now."

"If that is what her highness wishes, than so be it." Gracefully rising, Amaya stood as if waiting on the next command of the princess.

Rolling violet eyes, Yuffie sighed. "You know, I really hope you brought some other clothes. Those are really starting to agitate me. I don't know why you bothered to wear them, you know I hate that!"

Vincent interjected before she could go much farther with a simple calling of her name. Huffing, Yuffie went back to her noodles. Amaya smiled to herself. If the gunman could control her princess in a way even her father couldn't, maybe he was good for her after all.

* * *

><p>A calm fell over the mansion after dinner had been eaten. Yuffie had gone to bed a short time ago and so Lady Amaya took the chance to have a short discussion with Vincent.<p>

After a brief lull in the conversation, the lady took one more sip of her tea before setting the cup aside, "Tell me, Mr Valentine, what is your agenda for our princess?"

The inquiry caught the gunman by surprise. He pushed down the feeling of panic praying that she didn't notice. "Yuffie has been through a very rough time. I blame myself for it. If only I had been faster." Before he was able to elaborate further and answer the unasked question, an earsplitting scream was heard from upstairs.

The two guards who stood on the other side of the kitchen doorway could be heard as they ran to find out the reason for the sound. Vincent was on his feet even faster and passed them just before they reached the stairs. He all but flew to reach Yuffie's room. Throwing open the door he found Yuffie flailing on the bed. She was still asleep, however, it was anything but restful.

Pillow lay on the floor most likely thrown aside when she screamed. Legs were moving as if she were trying to run although prevented by the blanket that tangled around her. He dived for the floor near her head and reached his right hand out to grab her wrist. This only served to upset her more. Yuffie shrieked even louder than before.

Guards came closer weapons ready before realizing what he was doing. Vincent finally caught the hand he was reaching for and slammed it so that it settled over his gauntlet. Immediately the ninja calmed down. Slowly a smile began to appear on her face.

Releasing the breath he never knew he had been holding, Vincent relaxed himself. He reached over to grab her pillow, but found it was already lifted and coming nearer to him.

"Thought you could use a little help," Amaya explained softly as she passed the pillow over. Vincent nodded his thanks as he placed it back under the princess' head where it belonged.

* * *

><p><em>The halls seemed familiar enough she supposed, yet there was still a definable difference that she just could not place. Was this her home? Perhaps when she was a small child? Turning a corner proved that theory as false.<em>

_It a mid sized room, the walls stone and moldy. Cobwebs hung in corners as spiders slid lower on threads she could not see. Rats scurried away from her presence. Several coffins leaned against the walls, old but unused. The one that garnered her attention was the elaborate mahogany one that sat center stage in the middle of the room. Two other people flanked her on either side, but she couldn't make out the faces of who they could be._

_Not that it mattered much anyway, her attention was focused on the casket in front of her. With hesitant steps she moved closer drawn toward the casket. Just as she was about to touch it, the lid popped and flew to the side. She gasped in shock, but not much else. Inside the coffin was a man dressed in black. Red silk lined the sides of his bed as he lay sleeping, or so it appeared._

"_It's your fault he's here, you know," a sultry voice whispered into her ear._

_Turning quickly she tried to find out who was there. The space was empty where only seconds before she felt a body pressed against her own._

"_Tis a shame really." The voice now sounded from the head of the casket. One black leather clad hand reached out and flicked away dark hair from the pale face of the one inside the box. "He just never got over your betrayal. Poor thing. Shall we open the others and see what you did to them?"_

_Violet met green as she tried to back away. Her body refused to move as if it was held in place. Black tendrils were wrapped tightly around her arms and she could see more attempting to cover her torso. Angrily she pried herself free and made a break for the place that allowed her entrance into this room. The opening was no longer there forcing her to search for another route. _

"_Leaving so soon, rose?" Her tormentor asked as he seemed to glide over the floor and in front of her. His hand reached out and stroked her cheek. He leaned over so all she could see were his cat-like pupils. "Stay and play a little. We could have so much fun, pet," he purred earning a shriek from his captive._

_As if suddenly finding her freedom she took off running, heart pounding in her chest. Desperation and fear fueled her. Memories of what she had gone through at the hands of the devil behind her made her run faster, but it still seemed as if she could feel his presence always at the edge. Her arms flew wildly as she escaped only to be captured and pinned behind her._

_Fighting even more now, she screamed again for her rock. Suddenly the pressure was gone and in its place was a comfort she knew well. Her fingers grasped almost out of instinct; a reassuring calm settling about her. In her hand was the stone that brought her solace many times in the past. Relaxing now, a smile spread across her face as she closed her eyes and disappeared from the dungeon._

* * *

><p>Amaya laid in bed tired, yet unable to sleep. Her guards who had accompanied her to this place were in the next room dead to the world. They had been able to relax once they realized there was no danger in this place.<p>

The noble worried about her princess. Was she truly alright, and was Yuffie going to be able to rule some day given what had happened to her? The daughter of Wutai was damaged. Pulling back on her covers, Amaya lifted herself from the bed. Godo would want to know more about the condition of his beloved daughter.

Her dainty feet slid into the waiting slippers by her bed as she made her way down the hall. Yuffie's door was slightly ajar giving her a chance to see in without being seen in return. Yuffie lay on the bed completely relaxed with no sign of her earlier outburst.

Amaya was about to turn away when a dark motion caught her attention. There was a hand moving toward the face of Wutai's princess. Ready to throw open the door and confront the intruder, she held back once she heard the whispers.

"I'm sorry, Yuffie. This is all my fault. I will make sure you get better. I'll protect you." Vincent sat on the floor next to the bed where had been sitting for the last six hours. It was assumed that he had gone to bed himself, apparently that was not the case. The soothing words continued, and Amaya left feeling as if she just interrupted a confidential moment.

Running her hands over her flat stomach, she smiled and went back to bed with plans for the morning.

* * *

><p>Okay, I am so sorry for the lack of updates. Truth is, I kinda got busy at work and lost interest for a while. Not to mention Yuffie's rescue made it a little difficult to figure out what to do next. I wanted action, but also recovery. Don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter now. It should be done before the year is out. ;)<p> 


	13. What if it was Marlene

The lady remained in the Nibelhiem mansion for three weeks. She tried to teach Yuffie all she could about how to become a proper empress. Vincent would sit in on these lessons from time to time. He had to stop, however, when he noticed his presence was more of a hindrance than help.

He watched the two woman interact and could see there was a lack of attachment coming from the teacher. Yuffie never noticed, but he did. It was on the day when he was upstairs in his room reading when he finally figured it out.

Amaya and Yuffie were in the kitchen when he heard the sound of a chair scraping the floor as it was thrust back in a hurry. Next were the sounds of feet on stairs and he peeked his head out of the door to see what the matter was. Lady Amaya rushed for the bathroom and began to get violently ill.

When he entered she was leaning undignified over the porcelain commode retching. He carefully reached out and pulled her long hair away from her face. One sniff of the air told him all he needed to know. Galien stirred in his mind triggered by the presence of new life. He forcibly suppressed the demon for the time being and helped the noble from the floor.

By this time Yuffie had arrived with a look of concern on her face. "Lady Amaya? Are you okay?"

"Forgive me young empress. I must have eaten something that disagreed with my stomach. I will be fine. Allow me to clean up and I will be back down to finish." Amaya covered her mouth with a dainty hand as she spoke all the while attempting to speak around the taste of acid in her mouth.

Yuffie didn't seem too keen to go, she tapped her thigh before attempting to argue. Vincent interjected before she could do so. "Yuffie, go." With a agitated growl, she did as he said.

After brushing her teeth, Amaya turned to Vincent. "You have a way with her that her father was never able to control. I must know how you managed it." She busied herself with fixing her attire and hair as she waited on his response.

Vincent sighed, did he really wish to reveal why they acted as they did? When they first met, no one of the Avalanche crew knew she was of royal blood. Yuffie was the youngest and child of the circle of friends. She was the brat to most, and that was on a good day. He was standing in front of a member of Wutai's elite. His life could be forfeit if he said anything terrible about the princess.

He finally settled on one simple sentence, "We are friends."

Amaya glanced him over wondering if there was more to it or not. She decided against calling his bluff. It was true that friends help one another, but what this man in front of her was doing was going above and beyond simple friendship. If she didn't know better, she would have thought deeper feelings lay buried under his composed facade. That subject reminded her of the man she left at home. She wandered what he was doing right now? Did he miss her as much as she did him? Or was he too busy sitting behind a desk and staring at papers?

"We should get back to Yuffie's lessons. She still has a lot to learn, correct?" Vincent broke into her internal turmoil. He reached his human hand out as if wrap around her waist, yet remained far enough away so as not to touch her.

"Oh, yes. Pardon me." She sashayed out and back down the hall heading for the kitchen. Vincent watched her go with narrowed eyes.

Godo must not have known about her condition, otherwise he would not have sent the lady to teach Yuffie. Or maybe he did and this was simply another test for his daughter. He hummed quietly before going back to his own room. The gunman had stepped only the first foot in when Amaya's shout called him downstairs.

Judging by the fear in her tone he suspected only the worst. Snatching up Cerberus he ran for the room downstairs. His wide eyes and disheveled hair made her scream out once more, not so much as fear but surprise.

"Mr. Valentine. We have a problem. I can't seem to find the young empress. Why if anything were to have happened to her, I don't know what Lord Godo would do."

Lowering the weapon, Vincent glanced around. It didn't seem as if Yuffie had returned. The chair from before was still laying on its back on the ground. Papers were scattered, yet he could tell they had not been touched by outside hands. Red eyes closed as he searched for help from within.

* * *

><p>"Cloud! Cid's here! You ready to go yet?" Tifa Lockheart had one bag slug over her shoulder as she invited the blond pilot in while shouting over her shoulder. They had all planned together to make a trip to Nibelhiem, and surprise their friend and comrade.<p>

It was Reeve's suggestion actually. Though Tifa suspected he really only wanted to know how Yuffie's healing was going. He still bore the burden of keeping her trapped in that room for so long. It wasn't as if he meant to hurt her, he only wanted to protect.

"Hell, you mean to tell me a woman got ready before Spike?" Cid shouted loud enough for the whole bar to hear.

Clomping came down the stairs before black boots and pants came into view at the first landing. "Very funny, Cid. From what Shera tells me, you take twice as long as I do."

Cid bit down hard on his cigarette before laughing, "Alright, I concede. You got me there Spiky. Well anyway, airships ready and waiting. Yer the last to board." Grabbing one of the bags near the door, Cid walked out intending to get back to his beloved ship as soon as he could.

Tifa and Cloud were not far behind. They walked in a leisurely pace, yet speedy enough that they would not be left behind. For some reason, Tifa felt herself feeling anxious. She tugged on strands of her dark hair as she walked.

"What's bothering you?" Cloud asked as he saw her from the corner of his eye.

"I'm not sure. I just have this dreadful feeling. What if Vincent taking her from Reeve was not good for her? He still had problems with his own demons much less hers."

A soft smile crossed his face as Cloud reached one hand out and wrapped around her waist, "Don't think so much on it. I'm sure Vincent knows what he's doing. I don't think he would have taken her away if he didn't have a plan."

Tifa didn't have an answer, but she did think on his words.

The reunion when they reached the Shera was loud enough to be heard by those on the very borders of Edge. Barrett stepped up and lifted Tifa up into a bear hug that took her breath away. He mentioned something about Marlene before setting her down.

Nanaki stepped up and bowed his head as his tail twitched in eagerness. Even Reeve was there in person, although Cait Sith was sitting inanimate on a nearby seat. "So glad you could join us finally. Cid, whenever you're ready I think we can go!" The commissioner called out to the pilot standing on the landing above. He turned away and sat down next to his animatronic. Tifa could see the worry and doubt in his eyes but chose not to bring it up.

Cloud grabbed her hand as he pulled her over to a nearby seat himself. From this vantage they could see the entire bridge and most of what lay outside the glass windows. Cid was shouting something about and hour or two, but Cloud was too focused on the woman next to him to pay heed to it. He still held onto her hand and so gave it a gentle squeeze to let her know he was there for her.

"Tifa, I know you're worried," his head bowed as if thinking through his next phrase. "But this is Vincent. He's not going to hurt a friend. Besides, this is probably good for him too. The planet only knows how much he needs to stop blaming himself for everything. Some things are not his fault."

They leaned into one another to continued their private conversation. Meanwhile on the other side of the bridge, a man in long blue coat watched them. It wasn't as if Reeve was jealous of the couple, but he longed to have someone that he could talk that intimately with. He glanced over at the robot next to him. Perhaps if he put away his toys, he could find that person. Problem was they were a part of who he was.

He shook his head and stood with full intentions to brood elsewhere. He didn't need the group to worry about _him._ Nanaki watched him leave the bridge. It wasn't as if he was in deep conversation with anyone, but he didn't wish to upset the crew member he was talking to. Politely making an excuse, he left to follow the commissioner.

Following his scent was easy. Red's nose was strong and the ship wasn't that big. He soon found him in the back of the loading bay sitting atop a crate and gently petting his cait sith as if it were a real cat. There was a certain aura of gloom about the man.

"Reeve, I can't help but notice," He large cat began as way of conversation. Reeve jumped slightly in his seat as if he never knew the beast was there, "You seem withdrawn. Would you like to talk about it?" He sat back on his haunches and waited for the answer. His flame tipped tail remained still.

Reeve sighed as he set the robot aside. He stared for a couple of seconds before releasing a barking laugh. "Of all people. Don't tell me you stopped talking to someone just to see an old man like me."

"I was...concerned. You seemed troubled as you left the bridge. I came to check in on a friend. I suspect it has something to do with our leader and his girlfriend?"

A small smile remained although faltered for only a second. "A good guess, however wrong. I'm happy for them. What gave you that impression? If you don't mind me asking."

Nanaki lowered his head as if ashamed to have made such an assumption. "Forgive me. I simply witnessed you observing them before you left."

"It's nice of you to worry, but I tend to fall into bouts of depression. You would think working with Shinra all those years ago would have made me tougher; problem is, it made me care more." This time his grin did fall as the corners of his mouth began to slip down.

Nanaki stood and moved closer before settling his head on the man's lap. He hated to be pet like a domesticated animal, but he felt he could put away his own pride and encourage another. Reeve took the hint and hesitantly ran one hand through the thick red mane.

Reeve's expression grew far away, "You ever wonder?" He began but never finished. It was almost as if he was embarrassed to ask whatever was on his mind. Gentle nudging under his hand reminded him there was someone to talk to. "You ever wonder if there is someone out there just for you?"

Nanaki was shocked. Although in hindsight he shouldn't have been. Humans didn't live as long as he did. Sure he wasn't positive if he was the last or not, but he had years to find her. Reeve was reaching middle age. If he didn't find a mate soon chances were slim he would get that chance. He never got an opportunity to answer as Cid's voice came over the loudspeaker telling them that they would be reaching Nibelhiem soon and they should get whatever stuff they had together.

Thankful for the reprieve, Reeve stood and grabbed cait sith leaving the question hanging in the air. Red shook his head as he watched him go. A low growl escaped without meaning to. "Thanks a lot, Cid. I almost got it out of him."

* * *

><p>By the time the eight of them arrived in Nibelhiem (Shelke saying she had things to take care of in Edge) Marlene and Denzel were practically driving the adults crazy with their excitement. They were planning all the things they were going to do once they met up with a recovered Yuffie. Cloud still sported a smile as he answered questions with patience. Reeve took up the rear as he still had doubts in his heart.<p>

They all stopped short, however, as they reached the mansion gates. Two Wutai guards stood in front with two more standing watch in front of the door down the path. One spoke as they came close, "Halt! What is your business here?"

As one they all turned to Cloud to answer for the group. With a shrug of his broad shoulders he approached. "We thought we would surprise Vincent and Yuffie. They are here, right?"

The guard who had spoken leaned closer to his comrade before a third joined the whispers. Finally after a few tense moments they broke up and the third walked away to enter the mansion. They were ordered to stay where they were for the time being.

Marlene and Denzel moved away to look back over what used to be a small town. They had never been there themselves, but heard the stories from Tifa and Cloud. The others stood in place too concerned and tense to do much else. No one spoke outside of the kids.

When the front door opened, jaws all around dropped. No one had ever seen Vincent outside of black leather. Now he wore black denim jeans and a deep red long sleeved dress shirt. The left arm was even rolled down to cover his gauntlet yet had to remain unbuttoned for obvious reasons. On his feet were a pair of black dress shoes slightly scuffed. He stopped on the other side of the gate, yet never opened it to invite them in.

"Damn Vamp! Who knew you could clean up so well?" Barrett spoke first breaking the ice.

When the gunman gave a soft laugh they all froze. This was not the man they knew almost two months ago. Perhaps it meant Yuffie was getting better and rubbed off on him. "Hell, don't do that to us." Cid reprimanded as he began to light another cigarette as the first had fallen to the ground in his surprise. "So I guess this means the brat must be okay?"

His right hand closed in a loose fist. Vincent took a deep breath and looked away as he said what came next. "You must leave. I cannot allow you in." He turned on his heel and began to walk back up the short path.

Tifa grew bold and ran up near the guards. They blocked her path by crossing the pikes they held with one another. Angered, she began to shout, "Vincent, what is going on? We came here to see how Yuffie is doing and you're just going to push us away? She's our friend too and we have a right to see her just as much as you do! Don't you think we're hurting and miss her?" She held one fist to her chest as if to hold in her broken heart.

Vincent paused in his tracks. "You're not going to leave no matter how much I insist, are you?"

"You know it!" Tifa cheered. She figured they had him right where they wanted.

Still without facing his friends, Vincent gave the order. "Let them pass." He walked on without waiting and entered the mansion.

Even Marlene and Denzel grew silent as none knew what to make of this. Cloud was the most concerned as he was the last to see the gunman in person within two months ago. Vincent was learning how to make jokes and was starting to become expressive. Yet here he was, once again pushing others away and giving simple phrases.

A feeling of dread began to build deep in his bowels. Had Yuffie succumbed to some darkness inside her? And why the guards? She had been out in the world since she was thirteen, surely Godo did not see the need for them now? Cloud took a deep breath as he prepared his mind for the worst.

As leader, Cloud took initiative and opened the gate and door to enter first. The sight that greeted him both alarmed and comforted him.

Yuffie sat on the dark couch with her arms wrapped around her knees. A middle aged yet youthful woman kneeled in front of her whispering in tones to low to be heard. Vincent stood behind the furniture like a vigilant sentinel. His eyes were flamed a deep red as if fighting within himself.

"Oh come on! What's the brat's problem now?" Cid shouted earning dark stares from everyone. He should have stopped there, but was too fired up to pay attention. "The kid came out of Nero's darkness just fine. What's the big deal about this?"

The moisture that had been building within Yuffie's eyes finally fell. As is struck by a bolt, she jumped from the couch and ran for the stairs taking them two by two.

Vincent faced his pilot friend with a murderous expression. His red eyes were showing the first signs of turning beast yellow. Cid stood frozen in place before he found himself flaying backwards and onto the wooden flooring.

Barrett stood over him as he shouted down, "You fool! Why you go and say that? What's the matter with you?" His broad frame towered as he went on. "I been doing some thinking. What if that was Marlene? How would I feel if she were in that position? Yuffie may be strong and quick, but those damn demon clones weren't no pushovers." Marlene stepped closer to her father and grabbed his hand earning a smile in return from the dark skinned man.

Vincent seemed to be calming down, the beast fading back into the recesses of his mind. It was Tifa who spoke her fears next. "Since Yazoo and Loz came back, does that mean we should be on the look out for Kadaj?"

Cloud pulled her close as he answered her question, "I don't think so. I was there when he died. He went peacefully and willingly. So, Vince?" He shifted his attention to the gunman. "What's up with the guards?"

The woman who had been tending to Yuffie spoke up. They had almost forgotten she was even in the room. "They are for my sake. I am Lady Amaya. Second daughter of Wutai after our honorable Kisaragi, Yuffie."

Vincent added onto her introduction, "Everyone, meet Godo's wife."


End file.
